The World God Only Knows (Parallel after story)
by Saburo Oshigami
Summary: This is a parallel ending after the goddesses arc. Keima doesn't travel back to ten years into the past but instead goes back to Majima High and continues his "normal" daily life. How will this turn out? Read to find out! Also please remember to R & R! (On Break. Sorry! Will update whenever possible.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

* * *

"Onii-sama, please come out... It's been three days since you didn't come for school..." Elsee begged her nii-sama as she persistently knocked on Keima's door.

A few days have passed since the reunion of the Jupiter sisters and the resealing of the weiss. Keima had shut himself in his room for the entire time, refusing to come out despite Elsee's pleas. Determined to drag her Kami onii-sama out of his room, Elsee used her hagoromono to open his door. Upon entering his room, she saw him sitting on his bed in deep thought.

"Kami onii-sama?" Elsee asked as she stood there waiting for a reply. "I can't decide!" Keima shouted in a frustrated tone. "Between a game with good music and a game with a good script, which one is a better one?!" Keima continued. He continued to mumble to himself about the games as Elsee looked at him looking at both games over and over again. "Why not just play both at once Nii-sama? You are the capturing god after all!" Elsee suggested in carefree tone.

"There's a difference you buggy demon! That's why you're such a..." Before Keima could finish his statement, Mari picked up Keima and kicked him out of his room as she screamed, "Just go out already!".

While Keima was picking up his stuff for school, Elsee was at the cafe talking with Haqua. While conversing with Haqua what happened in new hell after the resealing of the Weiss, Haqua suddenly asked,"Shouldn't you be going to school about now?"

Meanwhile, Keima was on his way to school when he met Tenri along the road. Tenri was nibbling on a rice ball as she stood along the road.

"Tenri." Keima said without hesitation.

"K-Keimai-kun?!" Tenri said in a surprised tone. there was a moment of awkward silence before Tenri greeted Keima.

" I'm not prepared to meet Keima-kun yet... What should I do?" Tenri thought as she panicked. "U-Um, Keima- kun..." Before Tenri could finish her sentence, her stomach growled.

"Why don't you finish your rice ball first?" Keima suggested before the two continued towards Majima High.

" I'm really glad you came outsid... U-um I don't think everyone is mad at you, so... " Tenri said meeklynut was interrupted by Keima.

"I'm fine! Everything is over snice the goddesses have all been found and the Weiss are gone too. The real can finally leave me alone as I return to my realm, the gaming world!" Keima declared.

When they reached Majima Private High School, Keima turned around and asked Tenri, " Don't you go to a different high school? Why are you following me?"

"U-um well, because... During the resealing of the Weiss, the spiritual energy exerted was too high so it caused minor quakes which sort of destroyed my school so I transferred into Majima High. Didn't you see my uniform? I'm also in the same class as you Keima-kun." Tenri explained.

Keima took a good look at Tenri before realizing that she was wearing Majima High's school uniform but continued to play his PFP as though nothing happened.

"Is that so, well nothing up to this point could surprise me. That includes your transfer." Keima said in a monotone voice.

"I-Is that so.." Tenri said half-heartedly.

As they were strolling along the school grounds, the bell for first period rang.

* * *

My first ever fanfic, i hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hectic Morning

* * *

The first period was Kodama's English class. Without a care in the world, Keima continued to game.

"Katsuragi! Stop playing games in my class!" Kodama screamed at the top of his lungs until it echoed along the corridor.

"Please wait until a save point Kodama-sensei." Keima said calmly as he continued playing his games.

Time passed by quickly and before Keima knew it, it was already lunch time. He headed off towards the rooftop to continue gaming and avoid Elsee's killer bentos.

On the way to the rooftop, he met Ayumi who purposely avert her eyes away from Keima to avoid eye contact.

"Is she being conscious of me because of what happened during the goddesses capture?" Keima thought to himself as he made his way to the rooftop.

When Keima reached the rooftop, he saw Tenri eating by herself. "Don't you have friends who also transferred here?" Keima asked nonchalantly.

"W-We I was really shy at school too so..." Before Tenri could finish, Tenri's eyes suddenly turned red and a halo appeared on her head.

"Oi Katsuragi, stop bullying Tenri! Can't you be nicer to her?" Diana, one of the six Jupiter sisters inside Tenri, said.

"Oh, you're still here? Thought you would have gone back to heaven or something." Keima said.

"It's not like we can do anything about it right? We still don't have our full powers back yet so for the time being, we're going to remain in our host's body." Diana hastily explained.

" Well, you get your powers from love and the six of you sharing one persons love is not enough to return your powers." Keima explained?

"And who's fault do you think this is?" Diana asked angrily.

"And who was the one who asked me to search for them?" Keima retorted with another question.

"..." Diana silently stared at Keima she's he blushed slightly after realizing that Keima was right.

Diana then returned control back to Tenri. "..." Tenri remained silent for a whole as she ate her bento.

"Aren't you hungry Keima-kun?" Tenri asked.

"Nope, games are the only thing I need to survive, beside I just ate.(in the game world)" Keima replied.

"Nii-sama!" a voice from beyond the rooftop door shouted.

"She actually found me?!" Keima said with a surprised reaction.

"You're so mean Nii-sama! Coming here by yourself and enjoying lunch with Tenri-chan!" Elsee complained.

"It's better than eating something inedible." Keima retorted.

"Nii-sama you meanie!" Elsee pouted.

"Since you found me, I might as well head back to class. More than half of lunch break is gone so no point sticking around." Keima said as he got up and left.

When he returned to class, he saw Chihiro, Miyako and Ayumi hanging out as usual. When he walked pass them, Chihiro and Ayumi suddenly became quiet.

"?" Miyako was confused by their silence and asked them," Hey, you two, why are you suddenly so quiet?"

When the two realized that they became quiet, they started to blush. "I-It's nothing right Ayumi?" Chihiro said nervously.

"Y-Yeah..." Ayumi replied in an unsure tone.

The awkward silence was broken and conversation resumed as per normal.

"They are being mindful of me aren't they? Well since their memories weren't erased I guess this would be the likely outcome." Keima thought to himself.

Just as Keima was deep I thought about his current situation, Tenri and Elsee returned to the classroom from the rooftop.

"U-um Keima-kun..." Tenri started to say as she bent down to whisper to Keima. "Do you think you could show me around the school? I'm not familiar with the place yet." Tenri continued.

"Sure, why not." Keima instantly replied.

"the transfer student is talking with the otamega." Some of the students in the class whispered.

"Dang it, why does it only happen to the otamega!First it was Kanon, now it's the transfer student!?" One of the boys in the class whispered.

The chit chat of the students in 2-B started to become rowdier until the bell signaling of lunch break rang and everyone returned to their seats.

* * *

This is my second chapter :) please R & R! Also, if you've got any good ideas, feel free to write them down in the review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Unavoidable Event

* * *

The period after lunch break began as Yuri Nikaido began her history lecture.

"Open your textbooks to page 77 and we will continue where I left off." She said as she opened her copy of the textbook.

"KATSURAGI!~" Nikaido said as she used her book to whack Keima.

"!" To Keima's surprise, the blow Nikaido landed wasn't as heavy as her usual attacks.

"Good job." Nikaido thought as she resumed her lesson.

Lessons went by quickly and in a blink of an eye, and the bell signaling the end of school rung.

"S-Shall we go, Keima-kun?" Tenri said as Keima kept his stuff and left with Tenri.

Keima led Tenri around the school in a systematic pattern showing her all of Majima High's facilities and clubrooms.

"where's Elsee-san?" Tenri asked.

"She's with her friends in the Band called the "2-B Pencils"." Keima replied quickly as they headed past the corridor.

Along the corridor, the 2-B Pencil's were taking a break in one of the classrooms.

When they passed by, Chihiro and Ayumi had a shocked expression on her face. "W-Wasn't that Otamega!? WHy's he with the transfer student?!" Chihiro exclaimed as Ayumi nodded to Chihiro's statement.

"Oh, you mean Tenri chan?" Elsee said as she held onto her guitar.

"T-Tenri-chan?!" Ayumi and Chihiro exclaimed after hearing Elsee call a girl they have never seen before with honorifics.

"Yup, apparently she's Kami Onii-sama's childhood friend!" Elsee said with a big smile.

There was a moment of silence before the three girls, Ayumi, Chihiro, and Miyako, all screamed, "Ehhhhh?!".

"Ah, that's a real surprise. I didn't think my darling would have such a person." Yui said with a calm face.

"Darling?!" the three girls exclaimed in sync.

"Of course, didn't I mention that he and I went to the amusement park?" Yui explained with a proud look.

"What?!" Ayumi and Chihiro said but with different expressions. Ayumi was showing anger while Chihiro was still in shock.

Ayumi and Chihiro then rushed out of the classroom to clarify things with Keima.

"KATSURAGI!" Ayumi shouted as she dashed towards the couple touring around the school building.

By the time Chihiro caught up to Ayumi, Keima was already on the floor from being run over by Ayumi and Tenri was panicking over what to do while Ayumi was face flat on the wall.

"What the heck happened when I was still catching up?" Chihiro silently thought as she peeled Ayumi off the wall.

"Urgh... This is why 3D girls are such..." Before Keima could continue, Ayumi interrupted his thought process by screaming, "Oi, Katsuragi! Did you really go on a date with Yui?".

"Why does she know? Unless... Darn the real for throwing such a flag at me!" Keima cursed silently, before answering, "Yes I did.".

"But weren't you going after Ayumi?!" Chihiro cut in.

"I have neither said nor suggested going after Ayumi's route." Keima said with a dignified tone as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his noes.

"I demand an explanation, Katsuragi!" Ayumi stated as she grabbed Keima's collar.

"U-Um..." Tenri said but did not catch their attention.

"Tenri, shall I help out Katsuragi?" Diana communicated with Tenri through telepathy.

"No, I'll handle this myself." Tenri thought.

"K-Keima-kun didn't do anything wrong... So please let him go!" Tenri said, mustering all her courage.

"Fine, but I demand an explanation." Ayumi said after calming down.

"Hmph, like a 3D women can make me do what she says." Keima snorted.

"I think you should explain to all of them what is going on, Katsuragi. They deserve to know." Diana suddenly appeared and said.

"So you're saying that I should reveal everything up to now." Keima retorted.

"Well, not everything..." Diana said in an unsure tone.

"that is why the real is such a..." Keima complained as he sighed.

As Keima straightened out his uniform, Diana returned control back to Tenri.

"Keima-kun, are you alright?" Tenri asked.

"Well I refuse your proposal. You have no need to know what is going on and I don't plan on telling you." Keima stated as he continued to play his PFP.

"Well, I've shown you most of the school already. I'm going home to play the newly bought games!" Keima said with a silly smile.

Keima made his way down the stairs as Tenri followed him down while the two girls went back to practice.

Keima was oblivious to the events that have yet to come.

* * *

Here's the third chapter! After looking at the reviews, I understand that there are some grammatical errors. To solve this problem, I'm looking for beta editors! Anyone interested in the job can message me and apply for the position. The girls will make their appearance one by one, so please be patient :) please R & R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The approaching disaster

* * *

"Ring!" Keima's alarm clock rang. The capturing god woke up as he lazily rubbed his eyes.

Keima packed his bag and headed to the living room where he saw Tenri having breakfast with Elsee.

"Nii-sama, come and have breakfast with us!" Elsee waved at her Nii-sama but Keima just took a piece of toast from the dinning table and gobbled it down.

Before he could leave for school, Mari dragged him and made him seat at the dinning table.

"Tenri-chan is eating with us, so be a good host and seat down!" Mari said forcefully.

"Fine." Keima said with little resistance but instead, took out his PFP and started playing.

Mari sighed as she said out loud, "Sigh... When wil he ever change?".

As Keima played his PFP on one hand while he ate breakfast with the other. Looking at Keima being himself, Tenri couldn't help but smile.

After finishing breakfast, the trio began to make their way to school.

"Onii-sama! Wait up!" Elsee said as she chased after Keima.

"Hold it Elsee-chan." Mari said as pulled Elsee back.

"Elsee, you've heard of the saying 'two's a couple and three's a crowd' before right? Just let Keima and Tenri-chan be together for a while." Mari said playfully as she looked at Keima walking off with Tenri to school.

When the trio entered the rowdy classroom, the class suddenly became silent. After a while, the class became rowdy again.

"I wonder what's the fuss about?" Elsee said as she tilted her head.

"Ara, Elsee-chan, didnt you hear? Kanon's coming to school today." Miyako said.

"Ehhhh?!" Elsee exclaime upon hearing the news while Keima was in shock.

"I didn't expect the real to throw me such a difficult flag." Keima thought.

When the corridors became rowdier, there were camera flashes and fangirl-like screams.

"Crap I need to ru-" Before Keima could run away throught he class door, Kanon was standing there giving Keima a big and bright smile.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the toile-" Before Keima could finish his hastily made excuse, Kanon handed him a bento box.

"!" Keima was surprised for a second but calmed down after realizing that Kanon had given him a bento.

"I woke up early and made this for Keima-kun, i hope you like it~" Kanon said as she blushed.

"Err... Thanks, I guess." Keima said as he bowed quickly.

Behind them were the masses who were either jealous or in shock.

"Why does the otamega get Kanon's bento! I want one too!" A male student from the crowd complained.

"The otamega and Kanon are dating?!" A girl exclaimed.

"No way!" Another student shouted.

While the crowd got rowdier and rowdier, Yui squeezed out from the crowd.

"Yo, darling!" Yui said as she waved at Keima.

"Another troublesome flag." Keima thought as he turned away trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hi, darling!" Yui said again as she place her arms around Keima.

"Don't touch me!" Keima shouted as he struggled out of Yui's arms.

"Isn't that Yui Goido from class 2-A?" A student stated.

"No way, did she just call him darling?" Another said.

"This is becoming worse." Keima thought to himself as he tried to think his way through.

"Oi Yui, what do you want?" Keima asked directly.

"I'm here to give you this off course, it's a wife's duty after all!" Yui said as she handed Keima a neatly packed bento.

"!" Kanon, who was looking at the whole thing was shocked that Yui called Keima "darling", she decided to label Yui as a love rival.

"Keima-kun~ What's this about?" Kanon asked with a forced smile.

Cold sweat was covering Keima's body as he tried to think of an excuse.

Before he could give an answer, the bell rang and everyone quickly returned to their classrooms, including Yui.

"Nii-sama, are you alright?" Elsee asked Keim as Tenri stood there trying to do something.

"Never have I been so glad that the bell rang..." Keima said, trying to catch his breath.

"Everyone sit down." Nikaido said casually as she walked into the classroom.

The class obediently sat down as Nikaido took attendance.

Kanon was sitting at her seat and looked at Keima every now and then.

"How should i approach this flag?" Keima thought as he continued to play his PFP.

"Ah peace~ School is truly the only place where I can game peacefully~" Keima thought happily as he let loose a satisfied smile.

Lessons continued as usual, one couldn't help but wonder if the capturing god's daily life would be really go back to being "normal".

* * *

Here the 4th chapter! I'm still looking for beta editors, if you wanna try than please tell me :) The girls will start appearing one by one, so be patient! Remember to R & R! I'm thinking of releasing at least a chapter every week, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lunchtime Madness

* * *

Lessons were normal as Keima repeatedly angered his teachers.

As Keima was concentrating on his games, a paper pellet flew in his direction and hit him on the head.

When Keima unrolled the piece of paper, the contents were too much for him to stomach.

The note read:

_Keima-kun, bring the bento and meet me at the rooftop during lunchtime if not, a terrifying punishment awaits you. Hope to see you there!_

_With love, _

_Nakagawa Kanon_

After thoroughly looking through the letter for hints or hidden meanings, he lifted his head away from his PFP and looked at Kanon.

When Kanon finally saw Keima look up, she gave him a small smile.

"This flag is too vague! The real must be trying to pull me closer, but I will never succumb to the real for I am the capturing god!" Keima thought proudly.

"KATSURAGI!" Kodama screamed at the top of his lungs when he realized that Keima was reading a note.

"Besides playing games, you're also reading in my class?! As punishment, translate the following sentence on the board!" Kodama shouted at Keima.

"The punishment is far too harsh and I cannot bear it all, if only there was someone who could answer my prayers." Keima replied immediately.

"Grr... Don't think just because you are correct you can do anything you want!" Kodama said furiously as he resumed his lessons.

Lunch break quickly came as Keima prepared to make a run for it.

"Kami Nii-sama? Where are you going?" Elsee asked.

"The rooftop." Keima bluntly replied.

"Why?" Elsee asked.

"Because I might trigger a death flag if I don't." Keima replied.

"K-Keima-kun, you can go ahead first..." Tenri said shyly as she averted her eyes from Keima.

"Sure." Keima said as he left for the rooftop.

On the rooftop, Kanon was waiting for Keima to come out so that she could enjoy her bento with him.

When the door opened, Kanon immediately reacted by saying, "Keima-kun~".

Keima immediately sat next to her wondering what move he should make next.

The door opened yet again, but slower this time.

"?" Both Keima and Kanon looked curiously at the door as a small figure came out.

"Come now, Luna. We shall enjoy tea on the rooftop." Said the figure none other than Tsukiyo Kujo.

"Kujo!?" Keima silently exclaimed.

When Tsukiyo realised that Keima and Kanon were there, she instantly froze up.

"..." There was an awkward silence in the air before Tsukiyo started moving her things one by one to a nearby bench.

As Keima was looking at Tsukiyo struggling to carry her things one by one, Kanon took the opportunity to take the bento from Keima's hands and opened it up.

"Keima-kun~ Ahh~" Kanon said as she held the egg in her bento up to Keima's mouth.

Keima reluctantly ate the egg as he observed Tsukiyo for abnormalities in her behavior.

Tsukiyo was staring at the two being lovey dovey when Vulcan communicated with Tsukiyo telepathically.

"Tsukiyo, shall i punish this disloyal pig for you?" Vulcan asked.

"Be my guest." Tsukiyo said as she poured some tea.

When Keima took the next bite of Kanon's food, Vulcan used her powers and strangled Keima with his uniform.

Keima ended up chocking on the food for a while before swallowing it down.

"Keima-kun, are you alright?" Kanon asked as she took out a bottle of water for Keima.

While Keima was taking a sip of water, Vulcan used her powers again and caused Keima to pour the water on himself.

"!" Keima was surprised by the sudden events while Apollo swapped places with Kanon shouted at Tsukiyo, "Vul-nee, you shouldn't interfere with Kanon's lovey dovey plan."

"I'm just punishing the disgusting man who was being disloyal in front of Tsukiyo." Vulcan said after she swapped places with Tsukiyo.

"Hmm, between an idol and a school girl, the obvious choice would be an idol right?" Apollo said as she looked at Keima.

"Well... Every heroine has their own personal charm. Even a plain girl like Chihiro can be considered a heroine." Keima stated as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"See, Tsukiyo also as her own charms!" Vulcan retorted.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ayumi, Chihiro, Elsee, Tenri and Yui all fell out from behind.

"!" The trio on the roof were surprised as the girls got up.

"Ow..." Elsee said as she rubbed her aching head.

"W-What are you doing here, you buggy demon!" Keima shouted as he looked at the group of girls.

"So, why are you girls here?" Keima went straight to the point and asked.

"I-I just wanted to get some fresh air, got a problem?" Ayumi said as she looked away.

"Y-Yeah!" Chihiro added.

"I was just showing Tenri-chan around!" Elsee pouted as Tenri nodded in agreement.

"Is it wrong for me too see my beloved husband?" Yui said as she gave Keima a wink.

"..." Keima was rendered speechless. "Don't mess with me real! The capturing god will not falter when given any obstacles!" Keima thought in triumph.

Keima decide to flee the battlefield but his escape routes were cut off.

"So Katsuragi is a person who likes home cooking?" Ayumi said softly as she looked at Keima shyly.

All 5 goddesses suddenly came out as they debated on who should be with Keima.

Mercury laid on the bench enjoying the afternoon sun after she switched places with Ayumi.

"No, Yui would make the best wife! She knows how to cook, clean and already has bridal training!"Mars said proudly.

"Average housewives can't be compared with an idol! Kanon will win with ease!" Apollo declared.

"Since I'm the oldest among the Jupiter sisters, Tsukiyo should have priority to be engaged to Keima!" Vulcan said.

"Katsuragi is Tenri's fiancé! There's no way you all can beat that!" Diana said proudly.

"S-Shiori will do her best too!" A small and soft voice came from the door.

Minerva timidly stepped out the rest of the Jupiter sisters looked at her.

"You can't win someone over with those kind of underwear!" Apollo said as she lifted up Minerva's skirt.

"Well, there are some people who like this kind of things, maybe Katsuragi is also like that?" Mars said.

"I'm not a lolicon!" Keima cut in and said.

"Don't teach Minerva such depraved things!" Diana said as she held Minerva protectively.

"Depraved?! The most depraved one is you!" Apollo and Mars shouted at the same time, pointing at Diana.

"Disregarding your host, You fell in love with Katsuragi yourself!" Mars retorted.

"That's a boldness that would even shock our ancestors!" Apollo said jokingly.

"Wha-What are you talking about?!" Diana said as she hugged Minerva even tighter.

"It's pointless now. We should just let things run their course." Mars said calmly.

"That's irresponsible, what about Tenri?!" Diana shouted at Mars.

"First we must punish Katsuragi!" Vulcan declared.

"W-What, why?!" Keima said as he took a few steps back.

"Well, well, exalted sisters, wouldn't it be better for us to let Katsuragi decided on who he would be with?" Mercury said as she yawned.

"Besides, Katsuragi is Ayumi's husband you know?" Mercury added.

"That marriage is invalid!" Diana immediately said.

"There's nothing wrong with having two wives." Mars said calmly as she closed her eyes to think about it.

"That's not the problem!" Diana rebutted.

After the goddesses settled down, Diana asked, "So, what should we do to decide who gets Katsuragi?".

The goddesses were all deep in thought until Apollo raised her hand and said, "Bento making competition!".

"That's not a bad idea..." Diana said as the rest considered.

While the goddesses were on about with their antics, Keima, Elsee and Chihiro were watching from the side.

"Shouldn't you do something Katsuragi?" Chihiro asked.

"If I interfere, I might lose my life. I've experienced their power in the past to know not to mess with them." Keima said as he continued gaming.

"Okay, those who agree raise their hands." Diana said.

All of them immediately raised their hands.

"Okay, so we've reached an agreement. Tomorrow each of us will hand Katsuragi a Bento and he will pick who he will be with." Diana said.

"I suggest we include the human girl over there!" Mars said as she pointed at Chihiro.

"M-Me?! Why?" Chihiro asked.

"You like Katsuragi too don't you, it's only fair to add in any competitors." Mars explained.

"F-Fine." Chihiro said relunctantly.

When the goddesses swapped back with their hosts, each of the girls were blushing to a certain extent.

"..." There was a long and awkward silence on the rooftop.

The bell signaling the end of lunchbreak rang and everyone snapped out of it.

One by one, they left the rooftop and went back to class.

"Another troublesome flag has been raised..." Keima sighed as he went down the stairs.

* * *

Here's the fifth chapter! Thanks to Basjetball for beta-reading my story. I just realized i have no idea how this will turn out but I guess i'll let them take turns since I'll feel bad if one of them was left out. Still looking for ore Beta editors (As the saying goes, the more the merrier), please message me! :) The direction where this story is pretty obvious overall, i guess... Please continue to surport me by R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bento Warfare

* * *

"Kami Nii-sama! Please wake up!" Elsee said as she knocked on the capturing god's door.

"..." No response from Keima.

"I'm coming in~" Elsee said as she entered.

Keima was seating in his game chair with his earpiece on, playing games.

"Kami Nii-sama! It's time for school!" Elsee repeated.

"..." Still no response.

"Kami Nii-sama!" Elsee screamed as she pulled Keima's earpiece off.

"Ahh! What are you doing, you buggy demon?!" Keima screamed as he turned around.

"It's almost time for school, Nii-sama!" Elsee reminded Keima as he packed his stuff.

"Mother has already prepared breakfast, so hurry up!" Elsee said as she exited his room.

"Today is..." Remembering the importance of the events that may and most likely will occur, Keima sighed as he went to the living room.

"G-Good morning..." Tenri said when Keima sat down.

"U-Um, K-Keima-kun..." Tenri said.

"?" Keima looked towards Tenri without hesitation.

"!" Tenri was caught by surprise and said, "Never mind, it's nothing...".

When the trio finished their breakfast, they made their way to school.

"Nii-sama~ If you keep playing your games, you're bound to knock into something!" Elsee warned but Keima continued to game as he walked.

"Hmph, nothing will obstruct the path of the capturing god!" Keima said proudly.

When they entered the school, Yui was waiting for them near the entrance.

"Darling!~" Yui said as she waved at Keima.

Keima looked away as he swiftly made his way to the classroom.

"Hold on darling~" Yui said as she grabbed Keima's arm.

"L-Let go of me!" Keima said as he struggled.

"Hey, isn't that the otamega?" Someone from the masses of students said.

"Here's the promised bento~" Yui said as she handed her bento to Keima.

"Sure..." Keima said as he took the bento.

"I sure hope you'll pick me, my darling~" Yui said with a wink as she left.

"Nii-sama, we've got to hurry up if not we'll be late for class" Elsee said as she pushed Keima.

When Keima sat down on his seat, he found two bentos with notes stuck on them.

One was from Ayumi while the other was from Chihiro.

Before homeroom started, Tenri handed her bento to Keima.

"D-Diana told me that I should cook something for you too..." Tenri said.

"Thanks." Keima said with a soft and gentle tone.

"I-It's nothing..." Tenri said while blushing before returning to her seat.

"The transfer student made a bento for otamega?! I'm so jealous!" A male student complained.

Keima went back to reading the note on Ayumi's bento.

The note read:

_I'm only doing this because Mercury told me too._

After reading the note, Keima looked at Ayumi.

Ayumi realized that they were both staring at each other and turned away.

Keima then took a look at Chihiro's note.

Her note read:

_I may be a normal girl, but I have confidence in my cooking skills!_

"Sigh, they're missing the point aren't they?" Keima thought to himself.

Lessons continued as usual.

During a short break, Tsukiyo came to visit Keima.

"Keima..." Tsukiyo said.

"Hmhph?" Keima looked at the small girl.

"Here..." Tsukiyo said shyly as she handed Keima her bento.

"Thank you." Keima said sincerely.

"?!" Tsukiyo started blushing as Keima thanked her.

"Y-You're w-welcome." Tsukiyo said as she went back to class.

"Wasn't that Tsukiyo Kujo from class 2-A?" A girl said.

"I wonder what's her relationship with the otamega?" Another boy said.

"Even Tsukiyo-san gave you a bento!" Elsee said in a surprised tone.

"Well, it's not surprising after yesterday's event." Kema said in a logical manner.

"Is that so..." Elsee said.

The teacher for the next lesson quickly came.

During the next break, Shiori was next to visit Keima.

"U-Um, Keima..." Shiori said meekly.

"Yes?" Keima replied.

"H-Here..." Shiori said as she handed her bento to Keima.

"Thanks..." Keima said in a slightly depressed yet sincere tone.

"T-Then I'll take my leave..." Shiori said as she left.

"Another bento?!" A male student said.

"Finally, the deciding event has come. This will be the deciding factor on which route I will take." Keima thought.

"Will Keima-kun be alright?" Tenri thought.

"We'll finally decide on who will get Katsuragi!" Diana replied in Tenri's mind.

The long awaited lunch break bell finally rang as Keima and Elsee carried the bento to the rooftop while Tenri followed.

On the rooftop, Kanon was waiting there.

"K-Kanon?!" Keima exclaimed when he saw Kanon.

"I had a busy schedule today so I couldn't come for school today. Here's your bento." Anon said as she handed Keima her hand-made bento to Keima.

"Well, I've gotta go!" Kanon said as her helicopter came to pick her up.

Tsukiyo, Yui, Shiori, Ayumi and Chihiro came up to the rooftop after a few minutes.

"..." There was a moment of silence before Elsee spoke, "Kami Nii-sama, you should start trying the bentos right away!"

Keima reluctantly took a bite out of everyone's bento.

First it was Yui's bento. Her ingredients were fresh and very high quality, as expected of someone from a rich family. The taste and flavor were great, but not at an exceptional level.

Next was Tenri's bento. Her ingredients were normal, but the food was made small an easily digestible, as expected of ones "childhood friend".

Next was Ayumi's bento. She had proper proportions of each food group which would be expected of an athlete.

Keima the proceeded to tasting Chihiro's bento. An average taste fit for an average girl, but even average bentos have their charm.

Tsukiyo's bento was next. Her bento was in perfect symmetry, the taste was quite satisfying.

It was then followed by Shiori's bento. Hers was neatly packed and tasted great. "She must have gone through a lot of cooking books to be able to obtain such a taste, but cooking is not an experiment, every factor must also be considered." Keima thought as he chewed on the food.

Finally, it was Kanons bento. It was different from yesterday's bento. "Maybe she put in extra effort to make it?" Keima thought as he tasted the bento.

While Keima was individually tasting the bentos, the girls were nervously looking at him until Elsie asked them what they made.

When Keima finished, he just took his PFP out and started playing.

"Kami Nii-sama! What about the results?" Elsee asked as the girls looked at him intensely.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm not a professional chef who knows how to discern specific taste." Keima said with a lazy attitude.

"Then grade it by your own standards!" Chihiro said.

"If I grade it by my own standards, it would have been a tie. Because..." Keima said as he paused dramatically and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"... All heroines are equals! They each have their own special charm!" Keima continued pointing a finger at Chihiro.

"O-Okay, you don't have to shout at me!" Chihiro shouted back.

"Well, since Nii-sama can't decide, let's just eat it!" Elsie said optimistically.

"Well, if El-chan says so..." Ayumi said reluctantly.

"Y-Yeah, then let's eat!" Chihiro said as everyone sat down, taking bits of each other's bento and eating it.

While eating, Chihiro and Ayumi asked Tenri about her relationship with Keima.

"W-Well... We're childhood friends... Sort of i guess..." Tenri said vaguely.

"Tsukiyo-san, you should also have some." Elsie suggested as she pushed the bentos towards Tsukiyo.

"Sure, I will humor you and have some." Tsukiyo said as she ate the bento.

"Darling~ Say 'Ahhh'~" Yui said as she tried to feed Keima.

"I can eat by myself!" Keima said as he dodge Yui's attempt to feed him.

"K-Katsuragi-san, here..." Shiori said as she gave Keima a bottle of tea.

"Thanks." Keima said as he took a sip.

But he then realized that the bottle was close to empty.

"Did anyone else drink this before me?" Keima asked Shiori.

"Well, it was pass around so everyone got a sip?" Shiori said naively.

"!?" Keima was shocked for a second before he calmed down.

"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Keima said with a forced smile before gaming again.

"..." After a while, Shiori finally realised what had shock Keima.

"W-Wait, all of us drank out of that bottle, so our lips all had physical contact with the bottle which means..." Shiori thought.

"...We indirectly kissed him?!" Shiori said out loud.

"Ehhhhh?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"S-S-Shiomiya-san, what do you mean by that?"Chihiro and Ayumi were the first ones to react.

"W-Well, we all took a sip from that bottle and since Katsuragi-san was last to drink..." Shiori said meekly.

Everyone turned towards Keima who was gaming vigorously to avoid the question.

"Everyone calm down!" Keima said.

"!" Everyone instantly stopped.

"An indirect kiss doesn't really matter does it? Besides, I've kissed hundreds of girls before, in my games, a small thing such as an indirect kis-" Before Keima continued, Ayumi started strangling Keima.

"O-O-OW!" Keima screamed in pain.

"What was that Katsuragi?!" Ayumi screamed as she strangled him even harder.

"K-Keima-kun..." Tenri said as she panicked.

"Don't worry, Tenri-chan. Nii-sama is tough enough to withstand it the second time!" Elsie said with a silly smile.

"S-Second time?!" Shiori thought as she looked at the violent scene before her.

"Talk like that again and i won't spare your life." Ayumi said angrily but with a slight blush.

"Keima, are you alright?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Yeah..." Keima said.

"It's not like I'm worried about you or anything, it would be bad if you got seriously injured..." Tsukiyo said as she looked away.

Lunch time passed by as everyone enjoyed the bentos.

* * *

The 6th chapter is here! Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits. I wonder how my story will turn out? Feel free to drop your opinions! I'm still looking for beta editors (As the saying goes: the more the merrier) to help me so feel free to join _ Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The devil transfer student

* * *

The next day was a Friday and Keima was looking forward to gaming over the weekend.

"48 hours of gaming!" Keima kept repeating it over and over like a broken recorder.

As the trio was walking towards school, they met Chihiro.

"Oh! Good morning!" She said cheerfully as she waved at them.

She then joined them as the made their way towards the school.

"There's a test next week, El-chan, have you studied?" Chihiro asked.

"Ehh!? There's a test?!" Elsie said in a surprised tone.

"Kodama-sensei said so two days ago right?" Keima said in a monotone voice as his eyes were glued to the screen.

"I'll just study over the weekend!" Elsie said as she clenched her fist with determination.

"If all else fails, I can still ask Nii-sama!" Elsie said as she gave Chihiro a thumbs up.

"... Why me?" Keima said as he sighed.

When they entered the classroom, everyone was staring at the party of four but returned to their normal daily conversation.

"Ayumi, have you started studying for next week's test?" Chihiro asked Ayumi.

"Ahahah..." Ayumi said as she awkwardly scratched her head.

"You too huh?" Chihiro said as she sighed.

Homeroom started a few minutes later.

"Today we've got a new transfer student." Nikaido said as the class became more rowdy.

"Queit down!" Nikaido said as she whacked the table with her textbook.

"You can come in now." Nikaido said as the door opened.

A beautiful maiden with long, violet hair entered as she wrote her name down on the white board.

"Transfer student?" Keima thought as he looked up.

"Hold it right there, isn't that Haqua?!" Keima thought as he turned to look at Elsie.

Elsie shrugged her shoulders as she look back, signaling that she had no idea.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Haqua Du Lot Herminium. You can just call me Haqua." Haqua said as she bowed politely.

"Now, she's a foreigner from Europe so treat her well." Nikaido said as she allocated Haqua's seat.

Homeroom continued as usual as Keima stared at Haqua with disbelief.

When lunch came, all the students started to gather around Haqua and asking her all sorts of questions.

Haqua kept her cool as she answered their questions with a smile.

After the interview session had ended, Haqua decide to look for Keima.

When she found Keima, he was on the roof gaming while the other girls were chatting.

"Ah, Haqua!" Elsie said as she noticed Haqua.

"..." Keima kept silent as he continued to game.

"Just so you know, i-it's not like I transferred because I wanted to, it was because of my job, okay?" Haqua said as she looked at Keima.

"I didn't say a thing." Keima replied.

Realising that she was embarresing herself, and started to blush.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

She then took out her scythe and hit Keima.

"Ow!" Keima screamed.

"Hmph, you deserved it." Haqua said.

"Ah, that's right!" Elsie suddenly said.

"?" Everyone was puzzled when Elsie spoke.

"Since Haqua is so smart, let's have her tutor us!" Elsee said as she looked at Haqua.

"T-Tutor?" Haqua said.

"Haqua is good at english right?" Elsie asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Haqua replied.

"So let's have her tutor us!" Elsie finally said.

"That's a great idea El-chan!" Ayumi said.

"Okay! It's decided! Let's hold a study group for next week's test at El-chan's house! Of course Tenri-san is also invited." Chihiro said as she looked at Tenri.

"O-Okay." Tenri agreed.

"Well, whatever. As long as I get to game, I don't care who comes." Keima added.

"Then it's decided!" Chihiro said.

With that, lunch passed by like a breeze.

History lessons were next, and Nikaido came into the class.

"Alright, we've got a history test next week, so make sure to study." Nikaido announced.

"!" Elsie, Chihiro and Ayumi were shocked as they had to study for two tests over the weekend.

"Another troublesome test..." Chihiro complained.

Lessons continued and school ended in the blink of an eye.

"See you tomorrow!" Elsie said as she waved to her two good friends goodbye.

When they reached home, Tenri parted ways as the siblings went home.

"We're back!" Elsie said enthusiastically as she entered the house.

"Welcome back! How was your day?" Mari asked.

"We're going to hold a study group here tomorrow!" Elsie said cheerfully.

"Is that so? Good for you. Tell me about it during dinner. For now, come help me prepare dinner." Mari said as she took out some ingredients.

Keima went back to his room and continued to game as dinner was being prepared.

"Keima, dinner is ready!" Mari called out as she set the table.

"We're having curry today, Nii-sama!" Elsie said as she handed him a plate of curry.

"So, who's coming over for the study group?" Mari asked.

"There's four, including Tenri-san. The rest who are coming over are Ayumi, Chihiro, and Haqua." Elsie said.

"Who's Haqua?" Mari asked curiously.

"A foreign transfer student, who happens to be Elsie's old classmate." Keima cut in.

"Right!" Elsie said in agreement.

"Is that so? Isn't that wonderful!" Mari said as they ate their dinner.

The night passed by as the next day came.

Tenri was the first to arrive as she lived next door.

Mari told Keima to be a good host and serve Tenri some tea.

Keima poured the tea before serving it to Tenri.

"T-Thanks..." Tenri said as she sipped her tea in the cafe.

After a while, the rest of the girls arrived.

"Alright! Let's start studying!" Chihiro said enthusiastically as everyone took out their notes.

"C'mon, be a good host and serve them tea." Mari said as she handed Keima the cups of tea.

"Here's your tea." Keima said in a gentlemanly manner that made the girls embarrassed.

The girls went quiet as they drank the tea.

"Haqua-san, teach me this part." Ayumi said as she passed her notes to Haqua.

"You read it like this..." Haqua explained as the girls continued studying english until lunch.

"I'm hungry~" Chihiro said as she lied on the table exhausted.

Their stomach started growling as they looked at each other.

"Oh my!" Mari said as she looked at the girls.

"You all must be hungry. I'll go cook up something for you girls." Mari continued as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Let's take a break!" Ayumi said as she stretched her arms.

"So, Tenri-san..." Chihiro said as she looked at Tenri.

"...How are you fitting in?" Chihiro continued.

"F-Fine..." Tenri replied.

"You're the shy type, huh?" Chihiro said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" Ayumi asked.

"U-Um, I do a bit of magic..." Tenri replied softly.

"Show them your magic tricks!" Elsie said enthusiastically.

"O-Okay." Tenri nodded as she went to grab her equipment from next door.

"Tenri-san's magic tricks are amazing!" Elsie said as her eyes shined.

"She lives just next door, how convenient." Ayumi said as she looked out of the window.

After a while, Tenri brought in a bunch of props for her magic.

"Um, please look here." Tenri said as she took out a wand.

"Poof!" Flowers appeared out of the wand.

"!" The girls were amazed by the magic trick.

Next, Tenri took out her box and sat inside.

"Elsie-san, please lock it up and stab it like the last time." Tenri said as she closed the lid.

Elsie chained the box and took out the swords.

"Here I go!" She said as she stabbed the box.

"..." Everyone was silent and some were wondering if Tenri was alright.

Suddenly, the box opened and Tenri was gone.

"!" Everyone was surprised and looked around for Tenri.

Tenri came out from behind the box and bowed.

"Amazing, how'd you even do it?" Chihiro said as she clapped her hands.

"It was amazing, right?" Elsie said as she clapped.

"It really was!" Ayumi said as she clapped.

"Thanks..." Tenri said as she smiled.

"Keima, help me serve lunch~" Mari said as she called Keima to the kitchen.

"Ask Elsie to help, I'm busy completing this galge." Keima said as he turned to head out of the kitchen.

"Wait." Mari said in a serious tone after holding onto Keima's collar.

"You are the host, help me serve lunch." Mari continued.

Seeing that he had no way out of it, Keima reluctantly agreed.

He set up the utensils on another table as the girls continued to chit-chat.

Keima elegently placed the dishes on the table one by one.

When he was done, he went over to the girls table and said, "Lunch is servered.".

"Wow, Katsuragi's like a real waiter." Haqua said as she smirked.

"Let's go and eat!" Ayumi said as the girls got up and went over to the other table.

"Let's eat!" Elsie said as everyone started to dig in.

"This is delicious!" Chihiro exclaimed as she ate.

"Haqua-san, you can't use chopsticks?" Ayumi said bluntly as she looked at Haqua holding a fork and spoon.

"Well, i-it can't be helped... I spent most of my time in the western culture, so I can't hold chopsticks very well yet..." Haqua said as she blushed.

"You'll get used to it!" Elsie said encouragingly.

"Hmph, I'm a district chief! Nothing is impossible for me to overcome!" Haqua said proudly.

"While we're on the topic, why would a district chief in charge of a different area be here?" Keima asked as he appeared behind Haqua.

"Well, it can't be helped. Nora got promoted so no one is in charge of this area and since my area was the closet, they decided to put me here." Haqua explained.

"Is that so..." Keima said.

"Still, a district chief that can't use a chopstick is pretty pathetic." Keima continued.

"At least that's better than a perverted two-timing cross-dressing trash." Haqua replied coldly.

Lunch continued as the two exchanged insults, the rest were in awe at how good Mari's cooking was.

"I'm stuffed!" Ayumi said.

"That was the best meal ever!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"Let's get back to studying!" Elsie said.

"We've finished english, so next is history." Haqua said.

"... But I'm not good at history because I'm a foreigner..." Haqua said as she looked away.

"What should we do now?" Tenri asked softly as she looked around.

"Let's get Kami Nii-sama to teach us!" Elsie suggested happily.

"Where is Katsuragi?" Haqua said as she looked around for Keima.

"Nii-sama is probably in his room." Elsie said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to ask Katsuragi for help but we need someone to teach us." Chihiro said as she got up.

"I guess we have no choice." Ayumi said.

The girls got up and went to Keima's room.

When Elsie tried to push open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Seems like its locked, Nii-sama must be..." Before Elsie could finish her statement, she unlocked the door with her hagoromono.

"Kami Nii-sama~" Elsie whispered as she slowly opened the door.

Inside, Keima was in god of conquest mode as he played six games simultaneously on his game chair.

"..." Everyone had their eyes on Keima as he gracefully pressed the buttons.

"Katsuragi?" Chihiro called, but there was no reply.

"Keima-kun?" Tenri tried as she slightly tapped Keima,still there was still no reply.

"If you don't reply, we're going to look through your room~" Ayumi said.

"Although I've already been in here..." Ayumi continued in thought.

"So this is Katsuragi's room." Chihiro said as she looked around.

"It didn't look like this when I was here..." Ayumi accidentally said softly to herself.

"Y-You've been into Katsuragi's room! When?" Chihiro shouted.

"W-When you were..." Ayumi mumbled as she looked away guiltily.

"You m-mean when i was visiting him?!" Chihiro asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Ayumi replied.

"Where were you?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"..." Ayumi kept silent as she looked away.

"Heh, I'm going to make you talk!" Chihiro shouted playfully as she started to tickle Ayumi.

"Now tell me, if not I'll ask El-chan to help!" Chihiro said.

"N-no! A-Anything but that!" Ayumi said desperately as she struggled.

"El-chan, help me!" Chihiro said.

"Okay! Sorry Ayumi!" Elsie said as she started to tickle Ayumi.

"Ahh!" Ayumi screamed as she accidentally tripped on Keima's games and the three fell onto Keima's bed.

"... What are you doing?" Keima looked at them and asked.

"W-We needed your help to study history so..." Tenri explained.

"And so why are you on my bed?" Keima asked and looked at the three.

"We were interrogating Ayumi. Hey Katsuragi, has Ayumi been in your room?" Chihiro asked.

After thinking about how to reply, Keima answered, "Yes, you can ask her for the details. I'm not going to say anything unnecessary."

"Fine, where was she when I came to visit?" Chihiro continued to ask.

"She must have been in the toilet or something, there's no way she could have been with Katsuragi, right?" Haqua said as she dismissed the thought.

Feeling annoyed, Keima answered bluntly, "She was in my room."

"Where?" Chihiro said as she looked at Keima doubtingly.

"Where she's probably lying right now." Keima replied.

"!" Everyone was shocked by the answer as they all turn towards Ayumi.

She was sitting on the bed, which meant that...

"W-W-Wait, that's not possible... I was there the whole time, I didn't see her at all." Chihiro shouted.

"She was with me." Keima said in a mysterious tone.

The moment Keima finished his statement, Diana came out and punched Keima in the face.

"K-Katsuragi, how dare you cheat behind Tenri's back!" Diana said angrily as she held Keima by the collar.

"I didn't do whatever you were thinking." Keima said as he played his PFP.

"Why you!..." Diana said.

"Calm down." Mercury said as she came out.

"We were here to ask for Katsuragi's help, shall we let our hosts continue their studies?" Mercury said calmly.

"F-Fine..." Diana said reluctantly as she and Mercury went back.

"So i take it you need my help?" Keima asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like I wanted to, okay?" Haqua said.

"2 hours." keima said.

"Huh?" Elsie said.

"I'll give you everything you need to ace the test in 2 hours. After that I'm done, nothing more, nothing less." Keima continued as he headed to the cafe.

The girls followed him back to the cafe to find a small chalkboard waiting for them.

Keima was scribbling on the chalkboard as the girls took their seats.

"Considering the personalities and the content of our lessons, these are most likely the questions that will come out during the history test." Keima said as he finished writing.

"Like the last time, I'll do a one-on-one for each of you for 20 minutes." Keima said.

"I'll start with Tenri, then Haqua, Chihiro, Ayumi and finally Elsie." Keima said as he went to a separate table.

"U-Um, Keima-kun, I don't understand this." Tenri said as she pointed at a question.

"You get this answer because..." Keima explained as he got closer to Tenri.

Realising that Keima was really close, Tenri started blushing.

"K-Keima-kun is so close." Tenri thought as Keima continued to explain.

After Tenri was done, Haqua was next.

"I-It's not that i want your help or anything..." Haqua immediately said after seating down.

"Whatever you say." Keima said.

While Keima was tutoring Haqua, Haqua accidentally made a mistake.

"You've made a mistake here." Keima pointed out from behind her.

Haqua could feel keima's gentle breathe breathing down her hair.

Her face turned red instantly.

By the time Haqua was finished being tutored, she was almost as red as a tomato.

Next was Chihiro's turn.

When she sat down, she started to remember the first time Keima tutored her.

"If you're done day dreaming, may we start?" Keima said bluntly as he interrupted Chihiro.

"S-Sure Chihiro said.

After a while, Chihiro got stuck on a problem.

"Oi Katsuragi, how do you do this?" Chihiro turned, only to find Keima's face close to her.

"!" Chihiro was shocked as she almost fell off her chair.

"Yes?" Keima asked.

"You do it like this." Keima said as he took Chihiro's pen from her hand and started to write on her book.

"T-Thanks." Chihiro managed to say before immediately turning her head back as she was embarressed and her face was flushed with red.

After Chihiro finished, was Ayumi's turn.

"I"m not really stupid, I just focus my efforts in sports!" Ayumi said.

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" Keima said.

"..." Ayumi fell silent as keima started to tutor her.

"I don't understand any of it!" Ayumi complained as she lay on the table in defeat.

"Don't worry, you can definitely do it." Keima said in a gentle tone.

That one sentence of encouragement instantly made Ayumi blush.

"O-Okay..." Ayumi said as she continued.

When she was done, she had understood most of it.

Next was Elsie's turn.

Like Ayumi, she didn't understand most of it.

"Nii-sama, I don't understand~" Elsie would say as Keima explained.

By the end of the study session, keima was exhausted even though it was only twenty minutes.

When it was time to leave, everyone said their goodbyes and left.

"See you next week!" Elsie said happily as she waved.

"Did you enjoy today?" Mari asked as she came out from the counter.

"Yep!" Elsie answered enthusiastically.

"I'm so exhausted, got to play some games." Keima thought as he went back to his room.

* * *

My 7th chapter! Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits! I really wonder how i should proceed with the story? I'm open to suggestions on what scenes i should do. I'm still looking for beta editors (As the saying goes: the more, the merrier) to help me so feel free to join! I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Beginning of an Exciting Afternoon

* * *

The next morning was a peaceful one as the capturing god played his games without any distractions.

"I should get some breakfast." Keima thought as he headed to the living room.

"Nii-sama~ Breakfast is on the table!" Elsie said as she waved at Keima from her seat.

Keima sat down as he wolfed down his breakfast while playing his games.

"Thank you for the meal." Keima said as he hurriedly went back to his room.

"Hold it." Mari said as she grabbed Keima.

"Can't you see we have a guest? At least greet them." Mari continued.

Keima looked up from his screen and saw that Tenri and her mom were the guests.

"Oh, Keima-kun. It's been a while!" Tenri's mom said as Tenri just looked down.

"Hello." Keima said before going off.

"I said hold it!" Mari said before she pulled his collar with force.

Keima was instantly held back.

"While I'm having a talk with Ayukawa-san, why don't you take Tenri-chan out?" Mari said.

"Why not? That's a great idea!" Tenri's mom said as she ushered Tenri.

"Fine." Keima agreed unwillingly as dozens of thoughts and complaints went through his mind.

When they left the house with Elsie, Elsie abruptly said, "I'm going to band practice, so see you later Kami Nii-sama!".

After Elsie left, Keima looked at Tenri before asking, "Is there anywhere you want to go?".

"A-Anywhere is fine..." Tenri answered.

"Then I'll be heading to the game store, they're releasing new games today." Keima said as he started walking off.

"Wait." A stern voice said.

"?" Keima turned around and found that Diana had switched places with Tenri.

"What do you want?" Keima instantly demanded.

"Is that anyway to treat a girl?! When they say anywhere, they actually want to go somewhere right? Don't just ignore Tenri!" Diana said in an outburst.

"How would you know? You've never actually dated a male haven't you?" Keima replied giving Diana a superior look.

"You've never dated a girl either!" Diana retaliated.

"Hmph, I've dated over thousands of girls... In games." Keima declared.

"How about in real life?" Diana said as she looked down on Keima.

"Well, there were several conquest that required me to go on dates. Either way, I have more experience then you." Keima said.

Unwilling to admit defeat, Diana fled the battlefield as she swapped places with Tenri.

"Sigh, let's get going already." Keima said as he sighed.

"S-Sure." Tenri replied as the couple headed for the shopping district.

On the other hand, Elsie and the rest of the 2-B Pencils were busy practicing in their clubroom.

"Yeah!" Chihiro shouted as they finished their practice.

"That sounded great!" Ayumi said enthusiastically as Chihiro went to retrieve her recorder from the table.

"Let's take a break and listen to our practice!" Chihiro suggested as the group sat on their chairs.

"..." After they played the recording, they were quiet.

"Well, I for one think that was a great performance." Yui said.

"I agree." Miyako said as she nodded.

"I guess we can conclude our practice for today." Chihiro said.

"Let's get something good to eat!" Ayumi immediately.

"Why?" Elsie asked.

"For our great performance today of course!" Ayumi replied.

"Oh no! Ayumi is drunk with success!" Chihiro joked.

"Well, it's not bad to treat ourselves once in a while." Miyako said as she kept her instruement.

"Let's go then." Yui said as she picked up her bag with one hand and her drum sticks with the other.

"Let's head to the cafe at the shopping district, I hear that they have a new menu." Miyako suggested.

"Let's go~" Elsie said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Keima was browsing through the game store as Tenri waited outside.

"I'll buy these." Keima said as he piled the games at the counter.

"Thank you for your patronage!" The cashier said as Keima left.

"I'm done buying my games, it's almost lunch. Let's get something to eat." Keima said as he looked at the silent Tenri.

"W-Why don't we head to the cafe which changed their menu?" Tenri suggested.

"Sure." Keima said as the couple walked to the cafe.

"Welcome!" said a waiter aas he showed the couple to their seats.

While Keima and Tenri were busy looking through the menu, another group of customers came into the restaurant.

"Welcome." Another waiter said as he lead the group to their seats.

That group was none other than the 2-B Pencils.

"What should we order?" Chihiro wondered as she looked at the menu.

"The sundae looks delicious!" Elsie exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.

"Well, it does seem tempting..." Ayumi said as she glanced at the menu.

"I guess I'll take one too." Yui said.

"Then we're all going to order the sundae so that would make it 5 sundaes." Miyako said as she closed the menu.

While they were waiting for the waiter, they were doing their own things.

While Miyako was looking around, she saw Keima and Tenri seating together.

"Hey, isn't that Katsuragi?" She asked as she pointed at Keima.

"What's he doing here?" Chihiro said.

"Isn't that person he's with Tenri-san?" Ayumi continued.

"Isn't that darling's childhood fiend and transfer student?" Yui asked.

"Hey, It's Kami Nii-sama and Tenri-san! Hey Ni-" Before Elsie could continue, Ayumi and Chihiro place their hands on her mouth.

"Shhh, keep quiet or he's going to notice us!" Ayumi and Chihiro said as they loosened their hands.

"Why?" Miyako asked curiously as she looked at the awkward Chihiro and Ayumi.

"Well..." Ayumi said but could not find an excuse.

"We rarely see Katsuragi go on a date, right? Isn't this a great opportunity?" Chihiro asked.

"Nice save!" Ayumi thought as she looked at Chihiro.

"But I've been on dates with da-" Yui said but was again silenced by Ayumi.

"What was that?" Miyako asked as she looked at Yui.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Ayumi said desperately.

"If you say so." Miyako said as she shrugged it off.

"But i think what you said was interesting. I guess I'm in." Miyako said as she agreed.

While everyone was discussing, Keima and Tenri were eating under awkward silence.

"Is there anywhere you want to go after this?" Keima asked to break the silence.

Tenri immediately looked up and tried to say something.

"You've got some sauce on your cheek." Keima said as he took his napkin to wipe her mouth.

"T-Thanks..." Tenri said as she flushed red.

"U-um, if it's not too much trouble, i want to do a bit of shopping but if keima-kun doesn't want to then..." Tenri said but softened.

"Sure, I'll go wherever you go." keima said with a gentle and warm look.

Embarrassed, Tenri continued to eat quietly.

After a while, both groups finished with their meal.

"Shall we go?" Keima asked as he stood up.

Tenri nodded as she followed.

"They're going, let's follow them!" Chihiro said as everyone got up.

Thus the exciting afternoon began.

* * *

The 8th chapter is here! Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits! I'm going to split this story into two because certain issues have come up IRL. I apologise for the short chapter. I was actually kind of stumped when i started this chapter.

I'll answer the questions raised in the reviews.

Guest: His views on reality may have changed but his attitude toward it is still the same.

Bowpurity: Everyone was into their own conversations like how a few people gather together and converse but not everyone, kind off like small talk.

I hope this answers your questions. I'm still looking for more beta editors (As the saying goes: the more, the merrier) to help me so feel free to join! I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Exciting Afternoon

* * *

The first place Tenri wanted to visit was a magic shop.

"You're getting new magic tricks?" Keima asked as he looked at a excited Tenri.

"I'm just browsing for tricks that may suit me..." Tenri said as she look through the store's goods.

Meanwhile, outside the store, the 2-B pencils were peeking through the store as Keima and Tenri browsed through the store.

"What are they doing?" Chihiro asked as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Well, since Tenri-san's hobby is magic, maybe she came here to get more magic tricks?" Elsie suggested.

"I see." Yui said as she nodded.

"I doubt anything interesting is going to happen so why not we wait somewhere far away and follow them again when they come out." Miyako said as the girls agreed.

"Man, that was a total let down." Chihiro complained as she sighed.

"I don't think Katsuragi would be a person who would be all lovey-dovey with anyone." Ayumi said.

"Hey look, Nii-sama is coming out of the store!" Elsie said as Keima and Tenri came out of the store.

"Where should we go next?" Keima asked as he helped Tenri carry her bags.

"I-I also need to get some new clothes so..." Tenri said.

"Let's go then." Keima said as he used his free hand to hold Tenri's hand.

"They're on the move again, hurry!" Chihiro said as the group got up.

"They should be heading to the clothing store." Miyako suggested as the girls tailed the couple.

"Let's take a short cut!" Ayumi said as she pulled Elsie.

The girls managed to get there before Keima and Tenri, so they waited outside.

"I see them!" Yui said as she pointed at the couple walking over.

"Act natural!" Chihiro said.

Tenri went into the shop while Keima stood outside.

"Don't move or he'll find us!" Ayumi whispered.

"O-Okay" Miyako said as the girls were in a tight spot.

As Keima waited outside, he looked around.

"Maybe I should continue to play-" He thought as he took out his game.

When he took one last glance at the surroundings before returning to his games, he noticed a Majima High uniform.

"Isn't that Elsie?" He thought.

When he took a better looked, he realised the whole of the 2-B Pencils were hiding.

"What are they doing?" Keima thought as he sighed.

"Did he see us? Did he? He did didn't he?" Ayumi panicked.

"I don't think Katsuragi saw us. See, he's still playing his games." Miyako said.

"Well, yeah... But he still can see this kind of things. I'm telling you! Right Elsie?" Chihiro said.

"Well, he can be very attentive... But he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings when he plays his games so I'm not sure..." Elsie said.

"Look, he's going inside!" Yui said as Keima went into the store.

"We should be able to get a closer look." Chihiro continued as she went near the shop.

Inside the shop, Tenri was busy trying on various dresses.

"U-Um, Keima-kun... Which one do you think looks nice on me?" Tenri asked innocently as she turned around once.

"It suits you a lot." Keima said.

"T-Thanks." Tenri said as her faced turned red.

"Your girlfriend looks great in those clothes!" The shop assistant said as she was holding some of the clothes Tenri had tried.

"I-I'm not really his g-girlfriend..." Tenri denied weakly.

"Which clothes do you want, I'll pay for you." Keima said with a gentle smile.

"Y-You don't need to... Really..." Tenri said.

"Tenri, you should let Katsuragi pay. It's a gentleman's obligation after all." Diana said when the shop assistant wasn't looking.

"B-but..." Tenri tried to protest.

"Diana is right." Keima said as he pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"A hero that allows the heroine to use her own money to buy goods on a date will drop the love points, moreover..." Keima lectured.

"His giving a speech?" Miyako looked curiously at Keima.

"It's one of those game speeches, you know, like the one on real love back then." Chihiro sighed as she looked at Keima.

"I think I'll take this dress then." Tenri said as she handed the cashier the clothes.

"Thank you for your purchase!" The shop assistant said as they exited the shop.

When Keima turned around to where the girls were hiding, he noticed that they were still there.

"I doubt this is a coincidence, they must be following us out of their own curiousity. At least it not someone I don't know." Keima thought as they continued.

"U-Um, I'm finished with my shopping so maybe we should head back?" Tenri suggested.

"Sure." Keima replied.

"I wouldn't expect a lot from Katsuragi but it was kind of let down." Chihiro said.

"Well, seeing Katsuragi go on a date was interesting enough." Miyako said.

The girls were still following the couple form behind but they then later exchanged goodbyes.

"I'm home." Keima said as he entered the house.

"How was your date with Tenri-chan?" Mari asked.

"Fine." Keima answered vaguely.

"Is that so." Mari replied.

Not before long, Elsie also came back.

"I'm home!" Elsie said cheerfully.

"How was practice?" Mari asked.

"We're getting better!" Elsie said.

Keima noticed that Elsie had returned but decided to interrogate her tomorrow as he wanted to game for the rest of the afternoon.

"This year is going to be over soon. Time sure flies by. " Keima thought as he continued to game.

* * *

The 9th chapter is here! Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits! This chapter was also quite short. I'm still looking for more beta editors (As the saying goes: the more, the merrier) to help me so feel free to join! I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Preparations For Camp

* * *

"Since this year is almost coming to an end, the school has decided to have a 3 day and 2 night camp in school." Nikaido announced.

The class instantly became rowdy as they discussed on the thing they would do during the camp.

"Quiet, here comes the important part." Nikaido said as she slammed the table.

"We will join up with class 2-A and 2-C. You are allowed to choose who you want to be in a group with, the maximum number of people allowed is up to 10. When you've decided, submit this form to me." Nikaido continued as she handed down the forms.

Various people started gathering around and discussing their plans with each other.

"I think the 2-B Pencils should stick together." Chihiro suggested as she looked at the form.

"Well, since we always stick together, I don't see a problem." Miyako agreed.

"Let's do it!" Ayumi said enthusiastically.

"How about you?" Chihiro asked as she faced Elsie.

"Erm... I was planning on joining up with Nii-sama... So..." Elsie said awkwardly.

"What about you, Tenri-san?" Elsie asked.

"I-If it's okay with Keima-kun then..." Tenri said shyly.

"How about you Haqua?" Elsie asked as she turned.

"I think I'll also stick with Katsuragi." Haqua said as she blushed

"Well, the camp is on this wednesday so we still have one more day to think about it." Chihiro said as she placed the paper on her desk.

"We should ask Yui to join us too!" Ayumi suggested.

Keima was silent as he gamed furiously.

"What's with this developement?" Keima thought before several more thoughts went through his head.

Homeroom was over quickly and lessons for the day started.

After the first few lessons, there was a small break and the 2-B Pencils went to look for Yui.

"Hey, Yui!~" Chihiro said as she knocked on class 2-A's door.

"Yes?" Yui replied as she walked over to the door.

"So, you want to join us for the camp?" Chihiro asked as she shoved the paper in front of Yui.

"Ah, sorry, but i plan on joining darling." Yui said.

"I see... Katsuragi again..." Chihiro mumbled but left after the 2-B Pencils said their goodbyes.

When Yui returned to her seat, Tsukiyo asked her, "So, what did they ask you?".

"They asked me to join their group for the camp but i declined because I'm going to join darling~" Yui said happily.

"I see..." Tsukiyo said.

"Maybe you want to join with darling too?" Yui asked.

"M-Maybe..." Tsukiyo said but the thought made her blush.

During lunch, all the girls except Miyako were at the roof top as usual enjoying their lunch.

When everyone started to relax, all the goddesses came out.

"And what might you all be doing here?" Keima asked in an uninterested tone.

"Okay, we'll have our hosts join Katsuragi's group so that we can finally settle this once and for all." Diana suggested.

"I would never allow that man to get near Tsukiyo as long as I'm here." Vulcan declared.

"That is a good idea." Mars said as she nodded her head.

"S-Shiori will also do her best!" Minerva chimed in.

"Ayumi is Katsuragi's wife, she will be the one." Mercury said sleeply.

"Didn't you goddesses already have this discussion?" Keima asked annoyed.

"If you would chose one of us already, we wouldn't be having this problem! So just chose Tenri already!" Diana said.

"No fair! Katsuragi, you should pick Yui, who else can protect you?" Mars said.

"I can protect myself just fine!" Keima said.

"Then pick Ayumi, you guys are already a married couple..." Mercury said.

"That marriage is invalid!" All the other goddesses said at once.

"..." Chihiro, Haqua and Elsie were seating aside as they watched the drama unfold.

"Okay, then we'll just write our names on the form..." Mars said as she handed the form around and each goddess wrote their host's name on it.

After that, the goddesses returned.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I-If you're all going to join, i might as well join to right, Elsie?" Chihiro said as she took the paper.

"Sure!" Elsie agreed.

"I-I'll join too okay?! It's not like i want too but since everyone is there..." Haqua said.

"Do as you wish..." Keima said coldly.

"W-What's with that attitude?!" Ayumi shouted.

"Let's have lots of fun during the camp, darling~" Yui said as she grabbed onto his arm.

"D-Don't touch me!" Keima said as he tried to pull his hand.

"Why is it only you who gets to hold Keima?" Tsukiyo said as she held Keima's other free hand.

"T-Tsukiyo?!" Keima said as he lost his cool.

Shiori was at a lost as she didn't know what to do.

As they were pulling Keima, the bell rang.

"Ah, classes are about to start!" Elsie said as everyone began to keep their bentos.

"We should hurry." Haqua said.

Back in class, Miyako was sitting by herself as she saw the six entering the classroom.

"You guys came back with Katsuragi?" Miyako asked.

"N-No, it's just a coincidence. We just happen to come in together, right?" Chihiro said as she looked at Ayumi.

"Y-Yeah!" Ayumi said.

"You filled up the form already, that was fast." Miyako said as she just took the paper from Ayumi's hand.

"W-Wait!" Ayumi said but she was too late.

As Miyako was looking through the list, Ayumi and Chihiro were panicking.

"Why's Katsuragi's name on it?" Miyako asked as she looked at the duo suspiciously.

"W-Well..." Chihiro stammered.

"So that I can be together with Nii-sama and the 2-B Pencils!" Elsie said.

"Whew... that was close." Ayumi thought.

"He said do what we want so hey, why not? It's not like he'll do anything to us." Chihiro said.

"I guess you're right." Miyako said as she thought about it.

"Haqua-san is also going to join us?" Miyako asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Haqua said.

"Also, who's Tsukiyo Kujo and Shiomiya Shiori?" Miyako asked.

"They're my friends from class A and C!" Elsie said.

"I see, well any friends of Elsie can't be all that bad." Miyako said as she returned the form.

"I think the camp is going to be interesting." Miyako said.

"That would be the last word i use to describe it!" Keima thought as he mashed the buttons on his PFP.

* * *

Here's the 10th chapter! Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits. I'm still looking for more beta editors (As the saying goes: the more, the merrier) to help me so feel free to join! I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Preparations for Camp (Part 2)

* * *

"Have a nice day at camp!~" Mari said.

Keima and Elsie were each carrying a bag with clothes and necessities as they walked out the door.

Outside, a shy Tenri was waiting for Keima and Elsie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tenri-san!' Else said as they made their way to school.

Along the road to school, there were other students who were also excited about the camp.

"This is going to be my first camp since I came!" Elsie said happily.

"Morning, El-chan!" Chihiro said as she waved at Elsie.

"Good morning Chihiro!" Elsie replied.

"Morning, Tenri-san!" Chihiro said.

"Good... Morning..." Tenri said.

"Ayumi should be here... About... Now..." As Chihiro said looking at her watch, there was someone running towards them.

"Is that Ayumi?" Elsie said as she squinted her eyes.

"I'm here!~" Ayumi shouted as she slowed down.

"As expected of Ayumi. Right here on time." Chihiro said.

"Morning!" Ayumi said as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Is it too much to ask for you to come to school normally?" Keima asked.

"What!?" Ayumi said as she held Keima's collar.

"Good mor-" Haqua said but was interrupted by Ayumi and Keima.

"Owowowow!" Keima said in pain as Ayumi shook him.

"Nii-sama~ Don't say such mean things to Ayumi!" Elsie said as Ayumi continued to shake Keima.

"Um, good morning?" Haqua tried again.

"Oh, hi there Haqua!" Elsie greeted.

Ayumi let go of Keima as she went over to greet Haqua.

Keima straightened his uniform while the girls were enjoying their chat.

"This is your first camp right, elsie?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, I'm so excited!" Elsie exclaimed.

"U-Um... The bell is about to ring, I think we should head to our classroom." Tenri said.

"Ah! You're right, we better hurry!" Chihiro said.

The group hastily rushed to the classroom.

"Phew, made it!" Chihiro said as everyone was gasping for air.

A few minutes later, Nikaido entered the classroom.

The class stood, bowed and sat again.

"Alright, there are a few reminders here so I'll just quickly repeat them." Nikaido announced.

"First, don't stray from your group. All the members must be accounted for before proceeding with each activity. Second, the sleeping arrangements are that only up to 3 people are allowed in one tent. Males and females must be in separate tents. Next..." Nikaido went through the list quickly.

"Okay, that's all. Meet up at the track field with your own group and set up your tents in the next thirty minutes. Class dismissed." Nikaido said as sled score she left the classroom.

"All right! Let's go!" Chihiro said as she got out of her seat and stretched her arms.

"Nii-sama~ Hurry up!" Elsie whined as she pulled Keima.

"Argh, don't pull!" Keima screamed as he was dragged outside the classroom.

"We'll split into two groups, Haqua, Tenri, Elsie and Keima will go get Shiomiya-san from class 2-C. While the rest of us will go look for Yui and Kujo-san at class 2-A." Chihiro announced as they split up and went to their destinations.

"Aren't you excited Haqua?" Elsie asked as her eyes kept sparkling.

"Uh.. Yeah, I guess. It does seem like it'll be fun." Haqua said with a smile.

"Shiori-san!~" Elsie said as she opened the door.

"Y-Yes?!" Shiori said with a startle as she stood up from her seat.

"C'mon, let's go~" Elsie said.

"C-Coming!" Shiori replied immediately as she packed her things in a hurry.

"U-Um, Keima-kun... Who is Shiori-san?" Tenri asked curiously as she looked at the panicked Shiori.

"Well, She was one of my captures and a host for the goddess, Minerva." Keima gave a short reply.

"I...See." Tenri said as she processed the information.

"S-S-Sorry for making you wait!" Shiori said as she breathed heavily.

"No problem!" Elsie said as the group headed to class 2-A.

Meanwhile at class 2-A...

"Yui, Kujo-san! We're here!" Ayumi said as she rushed in.

"Shall we go?" Yui asked as she stood up.

"It would be rude of us to decline their invitation, wouldn't it?" Tsukiyo said as she stood up with an air of elegance around her.

"Wow! Kujo-san looks just like a doll!" Miyako said in surprise.

"..." Tsukiyo blushed a little when Miyako praised her.

"Let's go look for Elsie and the other.' Chihiro said as the headed for class 2-C.

"Yeah! We're going to have so much fun!" Elsie said bursting with excitement.

Haqua was busy trying to calm down the excited Elsie while Tenri and Shiori stayed silent.

Keima was quiet as he tried to game.

"There they are!" Miyako said as she pointed at them.

"Now that we have everyone, let's head to the courtyard!" Chihiro said as she lead the group.

When the group reached the track field, several other groups had started to pitch their tents.

"Let's do this!" Chihiro said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Miyako, Yui, Elsie and Ayumi replied enthusiastically.

The rest gave a weak reply.

"Now... How should we group ourselves?" Chihiro asked.

"We'd better hurry unless you guys want to sleep with Katsuragi!~" Miyako teased.

"Sleep..." Chihiro started.

"With..." Haqua continued.

"Katsuragi?!" Ayumi ended.

"I'd gladly sleep with darling!" Yui said as she held Keima's arm.

"D-Don't touch me!" Keima said as he struggled out of her arms.

"Since it comes down to this, I shall assign the sleeping arrangement." Keima said as he put aside his PFP.

"Don't think you can come and act all high and might!" Chihiro argued.

"Then, do you have a better idea?" Keima said as he looked down on Chihiro.

"N-Not really..." Chihiro said as she looked away.

"Then I will. Elsie, Haqua and Tenri will share a tent. Chihiro, Miyako and Ayumi will share another. And lastly, Yui, Shiori and Tsukiyo will share a third tent. I'll be in my own tent." Keima said as he wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"In total, that would be four tents." Keima concluded as he showed the paper.

"Okay, let's go get our tents!" Ayumi said.

"Okay!" Elsie said as the girls move to the collection point.

"I've divided the girls so that there wouldn't be a ruckus but how should proceed?" Keima thought as he stood there.

* * *

Here's the 11th chapter! ^^ Sorry i wasn't able to deliver it last week. I didn't have internet access over the whole of last week. Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits as usual. Something's about to happen so stay tuned :) . I'm still looking for more beta editors (As the saying goes: the more, the merrier) to help me so feel free to join! I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Beginning of the Tournament

* * *

Setting up the tents went smoothly as Keima supervised the girls as they tried to set up the tent.

"Once you connect all the rods, slip them through this section." Keima said as he pointed at the tent.

"I see, this is hard." Chihiro complained.

"U-Um, Keima-kun, where does this go?" Tenri asked.

"You tie it like this so it holds up the tent." Keima explained as he help Tenri.

"K-Katsuragi-san, c-can you help m-me with this?" Shiori asked as she stuttered.

"Here." Keima said after helping her.

"Wow, Nii-sama, everything went so fast with your help! As expected of Nii-sama!" Elsie complemented Keima.

"We're finished!" Ayumi said as she lied down on the grass, exhausted.

"Man, that was tiring..." Chihiro to complained.

"We should get going to the meeting area." Miyako said as she passed Ayumi a bottle of water.

"Let's go darling!~" Yui said as she pulled Keima along.

"D-Don't touch me!" Keima shouted.

"Let's get going!" Haqua said as she pushed them.

"Okay!" Elsie said as she followed after Haqua.

* * *

It was 9am when everyone had finished setting up their tents and gathered.

"For the first activity, we're going to have a water polo tournament between each group from class A to class C." Nikaido announced.

"All students are to change into their school swimsuits before assembling at the indoor pool." Nikaido continued before she dismissed them.

"A competition right off the bat, I'm starting to get pumped up!" Ayumi said.

"Well, lets get changed~" Chihiro said as she shoved the rest of the group inside the changing rooms.

While the girls went to the female changing room, Keima headed to the male changing room at a slow pace as he gamed and walked.

* * *

"Alright, settle down everyone." Nikaido said as everyone gathered before the teachers.

"There are nine groups here so one group will have to go twice. We will do this by drawing lots, each group shall send one representative to grab the lots. The group who gets the number eight and nine will be the first to play." Nikaido explained as she took out the lots.

"C'mon Katsuragi, It's your time to shine!" Chihiro said with sarcasm.

"You can do it darling!" Yui encouraged Keima.

"Be careful!" Elsie said.

"Just go." Haqua said as she kicked him.

Shiori and Tenri kept quite as they gave up on encouraging Keima.

"You 3D girls exaggerate too much, why can't you be more like Yokkyun? She's perfect in every way!" Keima said as he shoved his PFP at the girls with a picture of Yokkyun.

"That again, Keima. I fail to see how such an inelegant object can be seen as perfect." Tsukiyo retorted.

"You should go Katsuragi." Miyako said as she gave Keima a thumbs up.

Seeing as there was no other choice, Keima went and gathered with the other representatives.

"Hopefully we will get some other number besides eight or nine." Keima thought as he casually drew a lot.

Keima looked as he lot before cursing and swearing silently.

"Just great, the real had to interfere..." Keima complained as he headed back to the group.

"So? Which number did we get?" Ayumi asked excitedly.

"See for yourself." Keima said in a depressed tone as he showed the paper to the whole group.

"Wow, we actually got number nine." Miyako said as she looked at the paper.

"My game time taken away just because of the fact that we don't have enough people to participate..." Keima said distantly.

"Well, since we have some time left before the first match, let's get strategizing!" Ayumi suggested, all hyped up.

"So... How should we do this?" Ayumi asked.

"You haven't thought about this one bit, have you?" Keima butt in.

"Well, that's why we're taking the time now to think!" Ayumi said.

Everyone brainstormed for a while before reaching an agreement.

"Okay, out of the ten of us, only six of us will play. We should put those who have no confidence in their own skills on the bench." Haqua said.

"As expected of Haqua-san! We'll go with her suggestions. Who has no confidence?" Chihiro asked.

Keima, Shiori, Tsujiyo and Tenri instantly put up their hands.

"Well, we're done with the short listing but now we have to decide on the positions." Yui said.

"I nominate Nii-sama to decide on the positioning!" Elsiee said enthusiastically.

"Well..." Ayumi said as she thought about it.

"It's kind of..." Chihiro said as she looked away.

"I second that suggestion!" Yui said.

"I-I think Keima-kun would be best suited..." Tenri said.

"Who would want that two-timing pervert to choose?" Haqua said as she folded her arms.

"I think it's a good idea, why not?" Miyako said.

"Wha-!" Chihiro said.

"Why would I let that four-eyes choose our positions?" Ayumi protested.

"I'd die before letting that pervert..." Haqua trailed off.

"Then let's vote. All in favour of Katsuragi as our coach, please raise your hands." Miyako said.

Everyone except Ayumi, Chihiro and Haqua raised their hands.

"!" Realizing that they were outnumbered, the girls finally gave up as Keima half-heartedly took the job.

"Fine, I assume you all want to win?" Keima asked as he looked at them.

The girls looked at each other before saying, "Of course!".

"Firstly, Haqua, Ayumi and Miyako will be on the offense. Chihiro and Elsie will be on defence. Yui will be the keeper. Is that agreeable?" Keima asked.

The girls took a while to process it before agreeing.

"I will notify you all if there are any changes to the formation but this should give you an overall boost." Keima explained.

After discussing their tactics a bit further, the time for their match came.

"All teams in their positions!" Nikaido said as she held onto the ball.

"Game... Start!" She continued as she tossed the ball into the air.

* * *

The 12th Chapter!... finally! I had to go back to school so this chapter was late for so long, future chapters may also take some time so I apologise in advance. I feel that this whole arc is going to stretch for a lot. Thanks to Basjetball for the beta-edits as usual and three knew members, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Tournament's Conclusion

* * *

"Elsie, mark number 2!" Keima ordered as Elsie waded her way towards player number 2.

"There's an opening, quickly push through!" Keima said as Ayumi made a pass to Miyako who managed to score a goal.

"Yes!" Chihiro said as she gave Yui a high-five.

"This game is as good as ours." Tsukiyo said.

"As expected of Nii-sama!" Elsie said proudly.

"This improvised water polo competition isn't so hard once you get used to it." Chihiro said.

"Pay attention, the game isn't over yet!" Keima shouted.

"Behind yo-" Tsukiyo said but before she could finish her sentence, the opponent had launched a surprise attack.

"Fall back! Haqua, mark number 5! Chihiro and Elsie, don't let your guard down!" Keima once again commanded the girls.

With Ayumi's speed, she intercepted the ball as it was being passed.

Even though Tsukiyo, Shiori and Tenri were not participating, they could feel the thrill and excitement as if they were playing the game themselves.

"Pass it to Haqua!" Keima directed.

"Here!" Ayumi said as she made an quick pass.

"Take this!" Haqua said as she shot the ball into the goal.

The whistle blew signalling that the game was over.

"Team nine wins!" Nikaido announced.

"Phew, good job everyone!" Chihiro said as the girls each took a towel to dry themselves.

Time flew as Keima dominated the next two games with his flawless strategies.

"As expected of Kami-nii-sama!" Elsie said proudly.

"Darling makes a wonderful leader, right?" Yui said as the other girls were happily enjoying their chit-chat.

It was down to the finals match between team 9 and 2.

"Our final opponent seem tough. Hmm, they're made out of mostly sports-orientated members base on my observation. The plans will have to be tweaked for the final match." Keima thought.

"Hurry up and finish your strategy meeting, you have five minutes left before the game starts!" Nikaido said after she blew her whistle.

"We will have to be very careful with our plays , making it to the finals means that our opponents have a good team set-up." Keima said as he revealed a change in positions.

"In the final match, Haqua will be the goalkeeper while Yui will be on defense. Our opponent has a lot more firepower than we do so we shall strengthen our defense. Ayumi, you will be the closest to the enemy territory and this groups main attack. Whenever you manage to intercept the ball, pass it to Miyako or if you are close enough, pass it to Ayumi and she will score." Keima explained and paused to see if the girls understood.

"Anyone who doesn't understand?" Keima asked to make sure.

No one raised their hands. To make sure he got to all of them, he summarized his battle tactics. "We'll be increasing our defensive power and intercepting them when they enter our area. Miyako will pass to Ayumi and she will score unless told otherwise. Understood?" Keima said.

The girls nod their heads before Ayumi said, "Alright! Let's win this thing".

"Yeah!" The other girls followed before they did simple warm-ups.

The match soon started and the girls iron guard blocked many of the opposing team's passes but however could not get a chance to score due to the constant aggressive attacks.

"Ayumi and Miyako, fall back and regroup!" Keima said as they made their way back.

Team 2 however, managed to score a goal.

"Be more alert!" Keima advised as the game went on.

"Yui, intercept number 3!" Keima ordered.

"Ha!" Yui made a jump and managed to intercept the ball.

"Chihiro, take it and pass to Miyako!" Keima continued.

"Here!" Chihiro said as she made a quick pass to Miyako.

Miyako instantly passed to Ayumi without hesitation.

"Go!" She encouraged as Ayumi made a shoot.

"Elsie! A follow-up attack!" Keima said.

"Elsie?!" The girls said as they look towards their own goal.

"Wait where's Elsie?" Chihiro said as Elsie's figure had disappeared.

"Take this!" Elsie said as she hit the ball in another direction towards the goal.

Elsie's attack caught the goalkeeper of guard and amongst the confusion, Elsie scored a goal.

"Yay!" Elsie cheered as she made a peace sign.

* * *

*Flashback Start*

While the other girls were doing their warm up, Keima called Elsie and Haqua to a side.

"What do you want, Katsuragi?" Haqua asked.

"There's something else I want you two to do." Keima said in a serious tone.

"When I give the signal, Haqua use your Hagoromo to make Elsie invisible." Keima explained.

"Elsie, you will sneak into enemy territory and wait for Ayumi to make a shoot before appearing from the water as though you swam there and direct the ball in another direction so that the goalkeeper will be caught off-guard." Keima continued.

"Understood?" Keima asked.

"Yup!" Elsie said as she nodded her head.

*Flashback End*

* * *

"I can't believe Katsuragi had to rely on tactics such as these, but our team is pretty shabby since it was just put together." Haqua thought as she sighed.

"Okay, let's keep up the pace!" Keima said as the girls were more motivated to score.

"Chihiro, pass!" Miyako said as she waved.

Chihiro then made a quick pass to Miyako before she immediately passed it to Ayumi.

"Go!" Miyako said as Ayumi shot the ball into the goal.

"Not this time!" The goalkeeper said.

He went forward and blocked the ball and it flew in another direction.

"Watch out!" Haqua warned as she realized the ball was heading towards Tenri, Tsukiyo and Shiori.

"!" The girls didn't have enough to react and instead close their eyes and braced for the impact.

They heard the ball make a sound but none of them were hit.

When they opened their eyes, they realized Keima had used his body to block the ball.

"!" The girls were surprised.

"Keima-kun, are you alright?" Tenri asked as she checked on Keima's bruise.

"I'm... fine..." Keima weakly said as he got up.

Despite trying to get up, the pain prevented Keima from standing up.

"Don't worry about us, we will be able to handle the rest ourselves!" Chihiro said.

"Yep, there's no need to worry!" Ayumi assured him as she gave him a thumbs up.

"That's right, Nii-sama!" Elsie said.

"If they're this confident, I guess I can leave the rest to them." Keima thought before going to the bench on the side with Tenri and Shiori's help.

"I guess Katsuragi will be just fine. Alright, the game will continue!" Nikaido said.

There was little time left before the game was over but the girls did not let their guard down.

Even if Keima wasn't there to guide them, he was still in all their hearts.

They applied Keima's tactics gracefully as the overpowered the opponent.

Meanwhile, Tenri, Shiori and Tsukiyo were tending to Keima.

Keima could feel the glares from the rest of the students directed at him but decided to ignore it as it would do him no good if every little detail bothered him.

With less than a minute before the game was over, the girls had decided to remain on the defense as they were in the lead.

Although the opponent had put in all their effort into attacking, they were blocked with equal strength.

"Okay, time's up! Victory goes to Team nine!" Nikaido announced.

"Yeah!" Chihiro said as she gave Miyako a high-five.

"We won!" Elsie said.

"Hmph, of course!" Haqua said proudly.

"We did it!" Yui said as she gave Ayumi a high-five.

"Keima-kun, we won!" Tenri said.

"We... Won..." Shiori mumbled.

"That was certainly an elegant game." Tsukiyo said.

"Alright, everyone go and hit the showers. After this is lunch, you all will prepare your own food using the ingredients we prepared." Nikaido said.

"Who knew the otamega's team would win?" A female student said to her friend beside her.

"I wonder what ingredients we'll be using?" Another student asked.

"Hopefully it's something simple." A male student said as everyone went into the showering area.

Keima waited for majority of the male students to exit the showers before making his way there.

"They did well, maybe I should congratulate them? Or maybe not, who knows what will happen to me if that happens?" Keima thought.

* * *

The 13th Chapter! I had some trouble doing this because I wasn't really familiar with the sport. I apologise for any mistakes I might have made. Just a small spoiler, this arc might take up a lot of chapters. Thanks to Basjetbal, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998 for the beta-edits. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Keima's Cooking

* * *

"For lunch, cook anything you want!" Nikaido announced as she folded her arms.

"EEHHH?!" All the students shouted in confusion.

"Isn't that too irresponsible?" A student raised his hand to ask.

"The purpose of this activity is to build a bond with your fellow students by cooking a meal together. Most of the ingredients have been provided by us, feel free to ask any of the teachers around for extra ingredients. That is all, everyone was is dismissed!" Nikaido explained before blowing her whistle, signalling their dismissal.

"Don't worry darling, I'll make sure to cook you the best meal ever!" Yui declared boldly before gathering ingredients for her dish.

"I'll help too!" Elsie said enthusiastically, before taking ominous and disturbing ingredients from who knows where out of her sack and onto the table.

"I didn't know you carried cooking ingredients on you." Chihiro commented.

"Just what kind of things are filled in that bag of yours?" Miyako asked curiously.

"I've got a fire truck, some drawing materials..." Elsie said as she pulled objects out of her bag one after another.

"Elsie." Keima said while playing his game.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Elsie asked cheerfully.

"No ingredients from hell allowed." Keima said bluntly.

"Ehh?! But why, Nii-sama?" Elsie asked, pouting a bit.

"Katsuragi is right Elsie, food from hell would give humans a huge stomachache. Especially if they have a weak constitution." Haqua explained to Elsie patiently.

"Hell...?" Miyako repeated, not knowing what the two were talking about.

"Ahaha, we don't really mean "hell"... It's... It's just what we call Elsie's food when it's bad!" Haqua tried to cover up quickly with an awkward smile.

"My food isn't that bad..." Elsie pouted.

"If it's within human consumption, that will suffice." Keima said with a kind smile.

"Of course!" Elsie exclaimed, immediately cheering up.

* * *

"I say we make curry!" Ayumi said as she slammed her palms on the desk. "The meals for every camp has got to be curry!" Ayumi continued as she persuaded the rest.

The god of conquest was playing his games as he enjoyed the silent bliss he had. "If only this moment could last forever..." Keima thought but it soon came to an abrupt end. The girls were debating on what to cook but in the end, they all agreed to let Keima decide.

"You should chose what you want to eat darling, I'll make it to the best of my abilities!" Yui said as clenched her fist.

"Um, I think Katsuragi-san w-would make a-a good decision for the rest of us." Shiori stuttered before hiding behind a cookbook she had in embarrassment.

"If it's Keima-kun..." Tenri said halfway.

"Sigh, fine." The capturing god complied before putting his game away for a brief moment. "I suggest we have omurice for lunch." Keima proposed before going back to his game.

"Omu...rice..." The words lingered in their minds for a while before starting grabbing the necessary ingredients.

"Hey Miyako, go tell the teacher we need some green peppers!" Yui said, taking a quick look at the cookbook Shiori had.

"Okay~" Miyako replied before running off.

"Should we use this chicken?" Ayumi asked as she held up a piece of meat.

"T-That should be fine... I guess." Shiori said before Ayumi proceeded to chopping the meat.

"Erm, I know this is a bit late, but I've never really cooked omurice before... hehe..." Ayumi said as she playfully knocked herself on her head.

"Then I shall take over this task." Tsukiyo said before taking Ayumi's place.

"Wow, you sure can cut them up!' Ayumi complimented.

"Hmph, this is nothing more than a simple task." Tsukiyo said proudly.

"I got the green peppers!" Miyako yelled while waving the green peppers in her hands.

"Let's fry this thing!" Chihiro said before pouring some vegetable oil into the frying pan.

"F-First we saute the chicken." Shiori read from the cookbook out loud.

"Pass the chicken Tsukiyo!" Yui said before Tsukiyo handed her the chopped chicken meat.

"Now saute the rest of the vegetables with the chicken." Shiori read out the next step before a few vegetables were tossed in.

"This smells really good!" Ayumi commented, taking a sniff of the aromatic food.

"Is the rice done yet? We can almost add in in already!" Yui said and Elsie went to check on the rice.

"I'll bring it over!" Elsie said as she brought back several bowls of rice.

"Cooking for ten people sure is tiring." Yui said before wiping her forehead.

"Well, it's not like curry. It has a more complex cooking technique ." Tsukiyo said as she handed Yui bowls of rice.

"Well whatever, let's add it in!" Yui said before dumping the rice in the pan. "We'll need the eggs next, anyone who's free right now?" Yui asked as she mixed the rice with the vegetables and chicken.

The girls all looked at the idle capturing god who fully immersed himself in his games.

"KA-TSU-RA-GI~" All the girls said as they looked at Keima with a mischievous look.

"W-What?" Keima asked, knowing that something cruel and horrible was about to happen.

"We've done most of the work already so why not let Katsuragi finish up?" Haqua looked at Keima with a slight grin on her face.

"Well, the coffee he made during the cultural festival was pretty good, so I assume his cooking skills are also on the same level." Miyako considered, nodding her head.

"All those who agree raise their hands!" Chihiro said, raising her hand.

All the grils immediately raised their hands.

"I can't wait to taste darling's cooking!" Yui said, as the girls headed to prepare the table.

"Good luck Nii-sama!" Elsie said, giving the capturing god a thumbs up.

The capturing god sighed as he had to yet again put aside his games for the real.

Keima swiftly cracked several eggs and started mixing them at a quick pace.

Shiori's cookbook was placed at the side of the kitchen table as Keima studied through the contents of the book while he mixed the eggs.

He then made ten small and round omelette before tending to the seasoned rice.

He stopped the heat before putting in some ketchup and mixed it well.

He then went to scoop up the rice before evenly placing them in each omelette.

He folded up the omelette and placed them all onto plates.

"Katsuragi, why don't you write our names on each of the eggs?" Miyako jokingly suggested.

The girls instantly blushed upon that suggestion.

"?" Miyako looked at all the tomato red girls as they just sat there looking down at the table.

Keima nodded slightly before taking the bottle of ketchup an writing each of their names on the omelette.

He then took all the plates waiter-style and served each of the girls. After all the plates were servered, he then took a bow and said: "Your meal is servered."

Each of the girls had their names written in ketchup on their omurice.

When Keima sat down, they all put their hands together and said: "Itadakimasu!"

They began to dig in the omurice. Every bite was pure bliss.

"This tastes great!~" Ayumi complimented, taking another bite.

"It's simply too delicious." Tsukiyo said, wiping her mouth before continuing.

Tenri was busy eating to comment on the food but her face showed that it was delicious.

"I-It's g-great!" Shiori said, mustering all her courage.

"It'sh tashty, Nii-shama!" Elsie exclaimed, still chewing her food.

"It's bad manners to tak with your mouth open, Elsie. But i must say, it's good." Haqua said passing a napkin to Elsie to wipe her mouth.

"This hits the spot!" Chihiro said, enjoying every bite of happiness.

"You'll make a great chef, Katsuragi." Miyako complimented.

"As expected of my wife!" Yui said proudly.

"I'm not your wife!" Keima replied immediately.

* * *

"That a great meal!" Ayumi said, putting the plates in the basin.

"Let's wash up quickly, lunch is almost over." Chihiro said, going over to help.

"Just what did you do to make its delicious?" Miyako asked, looking at Keima while he was gaming.

"I sometimes work in the kitchen instead of waiting tables, I pick up a few skills while working there." Keima replied.

"I see..." Miyako nodded. It was actually an obvious reason.

"Finally done washing up!" Chihiro said, stretching her arms.

"We should probably get going!" Ayumi said, leading the way.

"Come with me, darling!" Yui said, taking Keima's arm.

"Let go! I can walk on my own!" Keima complained, trying to struggle. Why was Yui stronger than him? The capturing god reflected on his fitness while Yui dragged him with her.

* * *

At the meeting area, there were lots of group gathered and there was a lot of noisy chatting. It soon ended as Nikaido took the stage.

"All right! Now that lunch is over, we will be starting the next activity shortly!" Nikaido announced.

* * *

Chapter 14: Complete! Sorry for not writing for the past few weeks! *Bows apologetically* I'm running out of ideas for camp, I would be really grateful if you can suggest other possible events! Thanks to Basjetbal, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998 for the beta-edits. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! It's important to have feedback, so please R&R! Your feedback will be kindly accepted!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Truth or Dare

* * *

"You all will have free time after this until dinner." Nikaido held up the megaphone and spoke.

Upon hearing the word "free time", there was instantly a constant chatter from the students.

"More game time for me!" Keima thought happily and he made a silly smile.

"You are free to move around the campus." She continued after the noise died down.

"You are all dismissed!" She ended, walking back to the staff room.

The students broke up into their groups and did their own activities.

"If any of you need me I'll be playing my ga-" Keima said gleefully, walking towards the rooftop, but was pulled back.

"Oh no you don't!" Chihiro said, grabbing Keima's collar.

"L-Let go!" Keima squirmed but to was unsuccessful.

Even a normal girl was stronger than him? The capturing god started to doubt his physical strength.

"Well, what should we play?" Miyako asked.

"Tag?" Ayumi suggested.

"That's too childish." Chihiro commented.

"A board game then?" Chihiro suggested next.

"That's boring." Ayumi replied.

"Hmm, anyone have any other ideas?" Chihiro asked.

Everyone was still in thought.

Keima then raised his hands.

"Oh, what brilliant suggestion do you have, Katsuragi?" Miyako asked, all eyes were on Keima.

"How about..." Keima started, creating a suspense.

"About...?" The girls were following intently.

"MY GAMES!" Keima exclaimed as he held his PFP in front of them.

Feeling her anger getting the better of her, Haqua hit him with her scythe.

"Ouch!" Keima rubbed his sore head.

"I was stupid to believe that you would have made a decent suggestion!" Haqua said angrily.

"How about "truth or dare"?" Elsie innocently suggested.

"Now that sounds fun!" Yui complimented.

"I agree with Yui!" Ayumi said.

"All right! Those who want to play raise your hands!" Chihiro said, raising her own hand.

All the girls raised their hands although there were a few unsure hands.

"Let's get started, first we need a bottle or something similar..." Chihiro said, scanning the area.

Keima got up and left, trying to make his escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chihiro asked as she held onto Keima's shirt.

"Let go! M-My games!" Keima said, trying to escape Chihiro's clutches.

"I don't think so! Miyako, Yui, seek!" Chihiro said, pointing at an escaping capturing god.

In less than a minute, the two girls had Keima restrained with various techniques.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Keima shouted in pain.

"Now, let's look for that bottle..." Chihiro said, looking around again.

"Will this do?" Elsie asked, taking a bottle from her bag.

"Wow, it's like you have everything in there!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Ehe.." Elsie let out a smile.

"With this, let's start!" Chihiro announced, using a rolled up magazine as a pretend mike.

"Let's establish the rules, this will be a different version from what you know." Chihiro started to explain. "Each round will either be a truth and then a dare. So, in round 1, the person who is "it" has to say a truth asked by anyone, and in round 2, the person who is "it" will have to do a dare from the person who was "it" before and so on. If you get chosen two consecutive times, someone else will have to make you say a truth or do a dare. Okay?" Chihiro continued. Her explanation was short and simple, the girls nodded their heads after listening to the rules.

"Ergh..." Keima groaned as he was numbed by the pain.

"Nii-sama!" Elsie cried, slapping Keima's cheeks.

"Don't die!" She cried again, slapping even faster.

"S-Stop..." Keima tried to speak, but his cheeks were too swollen.

"NII-SAMA!" This time, Elsie shook the half unconscious capturing god really hard. By the time she was done with her little drama, Keima was awake.

"What are you doing you buggy demon!" Keima shouted, spending the next minute lecturing Elsie.

They shortly started the game. "Round 1! Let's go!" Chihiro said as she spun the bottle.

It spun and spun, and came to a stop.

It pointed at Shiori.

"Shiomiya-san is our lucky winner! Anyone care to ask a question?" Chihiro said as she held the pretend mike in front of Shiori.

"What do you like about Nii-sama?" Elsie asked, raising her hand.

"!" Everyone was shocked by her question.

"U-U-U-U-U-Um, w-w-what I-I like about Katsuragi-kun...?" Shiori stuttered, her face turning into a shade of red.

"So Shiori-san likes Katsuragi?" Miyako asked, not shocked at all.

"!" Realising her mistake, Elsie immediately put both her hands over her mouth. She said something she shouldn't have. But there was no redo option, so Shiori would have to answer it. "Sorry, Shiori-san." Elsie apologised mentally.

"I-I like how K-Katsuragi is g-g-gentle an-d-d kind..." Shiroi answered, hiding behind a book she had.

Her innocent answer made the other girls, except Miyako, blush.

"So Katsuragi-kun has a gentle side too?" Miyako questioned, looking at the gaming Keima.

"On to the next round! Round 2! LET"S GOO!" Chihiro said and the bottle was spinning it.

It spun and stopped.

"..." Chihiro stared at the bottle.

"Well, looks like I have to do the dare here, bring it on Shiomiya-san!" Chihiro put on a brave face and said.

"... T-Then, please c-call me Shiroi i-instead..." Shiroi said shyly.

"Okay, Shiori-san!" Chihiro said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, can I try that?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chihiro replied as she handed her the pretend mike.

"Next round! Spin it!" Ayumi said cheerfully, spinning the bottle.

It spun as everyone kept their eyes anxiously on the bottle.

"It's...It's...It's Haqua!" Ayumi said in a dramatic tone before handing the mike over.

"What will your question be, Chihiro?" Ayumi asked.

Feeling in the mood for teasing, she asked, "What do you think of Katsuragi?".

The topic immediately made the tsundere devil blush.

"He's a bright person, although his personality could be improved." Haqua said, twirling her hair nervously.

"I never knew i was thought highly of by the honor student of hell." Keima replied, as though it was natural to do so.

There was a slight blush before the praise turned into an insult. "You're just a cross-dressing perverted man!" Haqua burst out.

"C-Cross-dressing?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"..." Keima had no comments and just continued to game, trying to avoid the suspicious stares.

"Hehe, I'll make you pay..." Haqua muttered ominously.

"Alright, onto the next round! Let's get spinning!" Ayumi said, spinning the bottle again.

Although the others couldn't see it, Haqua had used her hagoromo to temper with the bottle, causing it to point at a certain capturing god.

"Hey Haqua, why'd you-" Elsie tried to ask but Haqua put a hand on her mouth.

"I'll show you something interesting Elsie, so just keep quiet about that..." Haqua whispered and a clueless Elsie nodded.

"OOOOHH! It's pointing at Katsuragi! Now what will you make him do?" Ayumi asked.

"Hehe, I'll make Katsuragi..." Haqua said as the others were drawn in by her ominous aura.

"CROSS-DRESS!" Haqua announced, pointing at Keima.

"!" Everyone was again, in shock.

"K-Keima? Cross-dressing?!" Tsukiyo said in surprise.

Shiori wasn't as shocked as she had seen him cross-dress, but to make him do it again was still a shock.

"W-What?!" Chihiro exclaimed.

Tenri was speechless, who knew her childhood friend had cross-dressed?

"And I shall become your knight in shining armour!" Yui said, carrying Keima bridal-style.

"P-Put me down!" Keima stuttered.

Miyako didn't know what to say and just left her mouth open.

Ayumi's mouth was agape, staring at Keima with a look of disbelief.

Elsie just looked at this confusion cluelessly.

"Come here Katsuragi!" Haqua said, dragging Keima.

"Let me goooo!" The girls couldn't hear Keima screaming anymore after a while.

* * *

When Haqua returned, she was with a tall beautiful maiden with waist-long silky flowing allurous eyes captivated everyone in the vicinity, the splendid beauty of her causing stares from all directions.

"Where's Nii-sama, Haqua?" Elsie asked, looking for her beloved Nii-sama.

"That can't be him right?" Chihiro asked, pointing at the beautiful maiden.

"Hmph, who else can it be?" The girl retorted, taking out a familiar PFP from her skirt pocket.

"Oh, it's darling! You look beautiful!"

"EEEEEHHHHH!" All the girls shouted loud enough for the other students to hear after taking in what happened.

The nearby students turned their head to see a tall beauty standing amongst the group.

"Ah, sorry! It's nothing!" Chihiro apologised as the rest did the same.

Everyone went back and minded their own business.

"It's really you Katsuragi?!" Ayumi said, giving Keima a good look.

"It's really well done." Miyako complimented, studying Keima.

"Did you wear _that _too?" Yui asked, trying to flip Keima's skirt.

"D-Don't peek!" Keima said, holding down his skirt in a flustered manner.

"K-Keima?" Tsukiyo asked.

"Yes?" Keima replied, turning around elegantly, letting his skirt twirl a bit.

"..." Tsukiyo jaw was still open, unable to reply.

"Keima-kun is... Keima-kun is..." Tenri repeated looking at Keima, still unable to believe that her childhood friend was this beautiful.

"Even though I heard from Haqua, Nii-sama is..." Elsie said staring at the capturing god.

"Heh, this is revenge for just now. As part of the dare, you have to stay like this till I say so!" Haqua said proudly, wanting to make Keima miserable.

"But Katsuragi is really pretty, isn't he?" Miyako said, recovering from shock.

"Even I couldn't tell who it was!" Chihiro laughed.

"I mean, his figure is just nice!" Ayumi said directing her gaze at his hip.

"K-Katsuragi-san looks r-really pretty!" Shiroi tried to compliment.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel good at all..." Keima sighed, shaking his head.

"Hey, did you see that beauty over there?" A male voice was overheard.

"You mean the one in Ayumi-san's group? Yeah, she was a real beauty!" Another was heard.

"Was there such a girl in our class?" A female voice was heard this time.

"She must be from another class." Another replied.

"You think she's single?" The same male voice was heard.

"Maybe? Who knows? You should go ask!" The other nudged his friend.

"No way! It's embarrassing!" The same voice replied.

Listening to other peoples conversation about him was embarrassing but it did not show on the capturing god's face.

"Wow, Katsuragi really attracts attention." Miyako stated.

"So Katsuragi, I think it's unfair how you look so good in girl's clothes so we'll do a thorough check!" Chihiro said as all the girls gave a smile.

"D-Don't touch meeee!" Keima shrieked as the girls groped him here and touched him there.

Keima was exhausted from all the screams he made.

By the time they were done playing more rounds of truth or dare, it was almost dinner.

"Since the game of "Truth and Dare" has ended, you can stop cross-dressing." Haqua said as she looked at a red capturing god.

"Finally..." Keima sighed, going to the toilet to change back.

On the way to the toilet, there were stares from the male students. Why you ask? Would it not be weird if you saw a really beautiful girl entering the MALE toilet?

The girls gave of a stifled laughter looking at the boys reaction.

"This was... fun." Tsukiyo said, a smile smile escaping her face.

"Katsuragi was really pretty~" Chihiro joked.

"Yeah, who knew right?" Ayumi replied.

"Nii-sama never cease to amaze me!" Elsie said.

When Keima came back, the girls were discussing what girl clothing to dress Keima as next time.

"Oh no, someone, anyone, save meeeee!" Keima shouted inwardly before gathering with the rest for dinner.

* * *

The 15th chapter! I had fun writing this. Thanks to It'sComplicatedOkay's suggestion, it was a fun idea! Thanks to Basjetbal, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998 for the beta-edits. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! It's important to have feedback, so please continue to R&R! Your feedback will be kindly accepted!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Test of Courage

* * *

"Alright! This will be the last activity before we hit the hay!" Nikaido announced.

"I wonder what we'll be doing next?" Miyako wondered.

Everyone was once again gathered, waiting for their instructions.

"We will be undergoing a test of courage!" Nikaido shouted.

"I don't really want to go..." A student whined amongst the commotion.

"That's so boring!" Another student complained.

"Silence! Those who don't want to do it can stay. But..." Nikaido said.

"Will have extra homework to do!" She continued.

"EHHHH!?" The body of students shrieked.

"I'd rather do a test of courage then homework!" A student said.

"Yeah, I agree!" Another said, nodding.

There were murmurs among the students. It was unanimously decided. Who would want to do extra homework?

"You'll be going in your respective groups inside the school building. We've hidden badges in some of the classrooms and other rooms. Those who manage to find it will win and be rewarded." Nikaido explained, showing a similar badge.

"And to make it more interesting, the teachers will be going around catching the students. If you are caught, you are disqualified. Once you've found the badge, immediately leave the building." Nikaido continued explaining with an amused look.

"We'll only be making use of this school building. The toilets are out of bounds. You will all enter at the same time. The teachers will go in ten minutes later. As long as one of your group mates survive and find the badge, you win. So feel free to use your fellow group mates as bait. Also take note, there are booby traps hidden in the building." Nikaido explained, pointing at the school building, giving a small sadistic look at the end.

"The time now is 9:00pm, you have one hour to find the badges. GO!" Nikaido said and the students all squeezed into the doors of the building.

"Kami-nii-sama, let's go!" Elsie said, pulling Keima.

"Where should we look first?" Chihiro wondered.

"How about our classroom?" Ayumi asked.

"Let's go to the futhests classroom. There's less likely to be a lot of people there. Plus darling can hold onto my arms if he gets scared." Yui said, grabbing Keima's arm.

"C-Can we go s-some place c-closer?" Shiori stuttered, holding her book really tight.

"But the other students might have found the badges in the closer classrooms. I suggest the clubrooms. We can definitely say it would not be in the astronomy club's clubroom." Tsukiyo stated, trying to put on a brave face, but was holding on to Luna tightly.

"But we have to also consider which part of the rooms did they hide the badges." Haqua added.

"This calls for Nii-sama's brilliant advice!" Elsie said.

"Why me?" Keima sighed.

"Why not?" Chihiro shrugged.

Keima put down his PFP raising two fingers.

"We have two objectives to complete this conquest. One, to find the badges. Two, not get caught by the teachers." Keima said.

"Our priority right now is to determine the locations of the teachers that will be coming in about three minutes." Keima explained, looking at his watch.

"So let's go find a classroom to go hide in." Keima said, playing his PFP and walking to one of the nearby classrooms.

* * *

"Let's hide underneath the desk." Ayumi suggested, crawling under one of the desks.

The rest followed her lead and they waited for the teachers to come.

The teachers carried huge flashlights, and were ready to hunt down their students. They were at the entrance, shining their lights at possible hiding spots.

The girls could see the light coming into the classroom before moving on. Soon, a predicament came.

The teachers were looking into each classroom through the window and would be able to hear even the slightest noise made inside. The girls instinctively covered their mouths to prevent any sounds from coming out.

"Ha-" Keima had heard a inhaling sound. He scanned the are only to find Miyako about to sneeze.

He made a leap for it and used his hands to cover her hands that were over her mouth.

"!" Miyako was shocked by the sudden development and was blushing while adverting her gaze somewhere else, not bothering to struggle.

The others were shocked and some were even jealous.

After the teachers passed by, Keima lifted his hands off Miyako.

"T-Thanks, Katsuragi..." Miyako stuttered a bit but regained her normal composure. There was a fluffy atmosphere around the two which was soon interrupted by the girls as Keima was shoved out of the classroom and they resumed their search.

Keima took out his PFP to continue gaming but was stopped.

"Don't play your games, it generates light and will reveal our location." Haqua said snatching Keima's PFP.

"But I want to game!~" Keima threw a tantrum like a child.

"But Nii-sama, you can still play your games when everyone is sleeping." Elsie tried to persuade Keima.

"Fine!" Keima pouted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Keima can be childish at times too." Chihiro pointed out, letting a small laughter.

"We better get moving though, the teachers might come back." Ayumi said and the group moved on.

"Kyaaaa!" They heard a scream from a classroom along the corridor.

"Ahhhh!" Another scream.

Heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs.

"Quick! Hide!" Yui said and everyone scrambled into the nearby classroom.

Taking a peek through the window, they saw some students being led outside by the teachers. After the teachers were gone, the group once again continued.

"Hey, before we go, let's check the lockers. They might be hidden inside." Ayumi suggested and everyone went to open the lockers.

Suddenly, a head dropped out from one of the lockers. Trying to hold their screams in, the girls all grabbed onto Keima. There was an awkward silence while the head rolled a bit and stopped.

"Phew, that was a surprise." Chihiro said, still clinging onto Keima.

"Let's continue then!" Ayumi said, dragging Keima and the rest of the girls. They were all tangled up and tripped.

"Ouch..." Tenri said, rubbing her head.

All the girls were on Keima, to a certain extent.

"..." The girls blushed and was just lying on top of Keima.

"L-Let's go before the teachers come back." Shiori squeaked and everyone stood up one by one, Keima being the last to stand as he was under all of them.

"You girls sure are heavy, you almost crushed my-" Before Keima had continued, Haqua had punched Keima due to embarrassment.

Deciding to look for the badges at the top floor, they stealthily climbed up the stairs. Tsukiyo was at the front and when she saw that there was light coming from the top, she stood back and fell. Keima's quick reaction prevented her from falling, and she was in Keima's arm.

Her straight face became redder and redder, as the distance between the two was short.

"Are you alright, Tsukiyo-san?" Elsie asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I'm fine!" Tsukiyo replied, flustered.

She made her way up and the rest followed.

"I hope we find one soon, the time limit is almost up." Miyako said, looking at the clock in the classroom they were searching in.

"I... I... I think I found it!" Chihiro said excitedly as the girls gathered around her.

"Let me see!" Ayumi said, snatching the badge.

"This is it!" Yui exclaimed.

"Yay! We did it Haqua!" Elsie cheered, hugging her friend.

"Let's go then, before it's too late." Keima sighed, walking towards the door. Finally, the god of conquest could return to his realm.

* * *

"Only a few of the teams manage to find the badge." Nikaido announced the results.

"As promised, the winning teams will receive a prize." Nikaido said.

"And that prize is..." Nikaido said slowly as everyone anticipated what the prize would be.

"... Pudding from the super popular cafe!" Nikaido announced.

Some of the students began to drool over the rich and milky pudding that was rare to eat as the cafe only made 50 a day.

"But since we don't have enough pudding, each one of you will have to share with your partner." Nikaid said while the teachers handed out pudding.

Now the next problem rises, who will share pudding with Keima?

The girls were just looking left and right, eyeing Keima for a bit before turning back.

Keima just gave his pudding to Elsie, saying, "I hate sweet stuff."

"Thank you, Nii-sama!" Elsie thanked Keima before indulging herself in the milky goodness of the pudding.

The girls let out a small sigh before eating their pudding.

"Alright, you all will go wash up before going to sleep!" Nikaido said and everyone got ready for bed.

Thus the capturing god overcame another of the real's trial. But was it the end? Obviously not. The real was jut like any other crappy game. The night was going to be a relatively long night.

* * *

And that's it for the 16th chapter! Thank you for your patience. I'm so sorry! *Bows* I had my exams so I had to study more, leaving with less time for this. The next chapter is what you all have been waiting for! Thanks to Basjetbal, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998 for the beta-edits. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! It's important to have feedback, so please continue to R&R! Your feedback will be kindly accepted!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Operation Tent Infiltration

* * *

"Alright! It's almost time for lights out!" Nikaido said.

All the students had been enjoying their night activities to its full extent. Feeling satisfied, the students began preparing for their night slumber.

"I feel like all my energy has been drained from me..." Chihiro complained, exhausted.

"Game, game, game..." Keima was mumbling to himself, walking towards his tent.

"Goodnight, Nii-shama~" Elsie said sleepily, letting out a small yawn.

"Shall we go back to our tents then?" Yui asked. Tsukiyo and Shiori nodded and everyone went to their own tents.

* * *

The teachers switched off the remaining lights near the tent areas before heading to their own sleeping quarters.

In Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako's tent, they were discussing about things related to the "2-B pencils".

In Shiori, Tsukiyo and Yui's tent, there was just a bit of chatter from Yui but mostly awkward silence.

In Elsie, Haqua and Tenri's tent, Elsie was excitedly talking to Haqua, sometimes dragging Tenri into the conversation.

And in Keima's tent, he was busy indulging himself in the 2D world. Although the teachers made a few rounds around the tent area telling the students to go to sleep, that did not stop the capturing god. Even if his console was confiscated several times, he just took out another spare. After a few times, the teachers gave up and and just let the problem child be.

But soon, a completely new event was about to begin.

Ayumi had woken up due to the humid environment of the tent and went to wash her face. She decided to go for a short walk around the school, finding a good spot to sit and enjoy the night breeze. She sat there pondering about various things like club activities and her future, a certain otaku's face appeared and her faced turned red. She stayed there for a while.

Shiori was lying in her sleeping bag, unable to doze off. She did try to read a book to make herself more sleepy but was unable to due to poor lighting. As she didn't want to disturb the others, she snuck out of her tent with her book. She looked for a good spot where the moon light shone and opened up her book and began to read. Reading the book, she reminded herself of the time when she spent with Keima in the library before the cultural festival. All the embarrassing memories began coming back to her. She just hid her face behind the book, blushing.

Rubbing her eyes, Chihiro sat up from her lying position. The ground wasn't her idea of a perfect bed but it could have been better with a few layers of sleeping bags. Her back was aching too much to continue so she went out of the tent to stretch a bit. She looked up towards the round moon. The only other time she was in school at night was during the school festival. She also didn't want to remember but the time she spent with Keima on the roof was unforgettable. How close his face was, how she could listen to his breathing, and how her heart beat grew faster and faster. She was now as red as a tomato.

Tsukiyo wanted to get her telescope. She wanted to look at the beautiful night sky. But she couldn't. She just hugged Luna while staring at the roof of her tent. Even if she couldn't get her telescope, she decided that looking at it from afar was still okay and thus she exited the tent and just starred at the sky. She grew a bit tired after a while and went to a bench where she would be able to observe the vast sky. She thought about the warmth in Keima's hand when he held her. She also remembered his words during his conquest. She sat there, occasionally letting out a small blush.

Tenri was by now, asleep as always. But deep inside her mind, she was thinking about Keima. How kind his words and action were. How he was able to keep his cool under any situation. She admired and liked him the way he was. Even when she didn't say what was on her mind, he was considerate. He wasn't bothered by other's opinion. He had been on her mind for ten years and even now, she still thinks about him. He was someone very special to her.

Yui was having a dream where she and Keima were at a wedding as groom and bride. She was the groom and he was the bride. Usually it was the male who take the lead in a relationship but she herself took the lead as she truly liked him. It may seem weird to others how she approaches him but this was how she expressed her love. And nobody could change the fact that she was in love with him.

The girls who went out of their tent returned to their sleep eventually. As they fell into a deep sleep, the goddesses had responded to their feelings and swapped with their hosts. One after another, they exited their tents. And they headed to Keima's tent.

"Taking initiative leads to victory!" Mars said, barging into Keima's tent.

"Hey, no fair!" Diana complained and followed in.

The rest followed and soon Keima's tent was filled with goddesses.

"What are you all doing?" Keima pushed up his spectacles as he gave them a glare.

"Didn't you here me before? Taking initiative leads to victory!" Mars said once again.

"GET. OUT." Keima shoved all of them out of his tent and zipped it.

"I don't think so." Mercury said sleepily, but chanted a spell and the tent was unzipped.

"This tent won't close up, even if you try to." Mercury explained as the goddesses came back in again while Keima was trying to close it up.

Mercury then chanted another spell and it closed.

"Now decide which of our host you'll sleep with!" Mars said.

"None." Keima said, going back to his games.

"You won't be getting this back until you answer this." Vulcan used her powers to confiscate Keima's PFP.

"I still have-" Before Keima could reach for his other PFPs, Vulcan also took his bag.

"Heh, don't underestimate me." Keima said, taking out a PFP from his jersey.

Again it was taken. And Keima yet again pulled out another one.

Irritated, Vulcan used her powers to take away all the PFP's Keima had on him.

"Now decide, Katsuragi!" Diana demanded.

"Goodnight." Keima said nonchalantly, slipping into his sleeping bag.

"If you can't chose one of us, then we'll all be sleeping with you." Mars said boldly.

"Th-That's lewd!" Diana stuttered.

"Then you can go back then~" Mars said.

"I-I-If it's for Tenri then I can't help it..." Diana mumbled.

Keima ignored them and just shut his eyes.

The goddesses slept around Keima, surrounding him. Mars hugged Keima, although he was inside his sleeping back. Diana just held onto one portion of the sleeping back, near the hand area. Mercury was sleeping above Keima, with only a few breathes away from him. Minerva tried her best to get a spot for Shiori. Vulcan squeezed in between her sisters. The goddesses the swapped back with their hosts who were still asleep.

Keima wanted to escape but it was too late. He tried to struggle but was held down by the girls. Even if he were to escape from his sleeping back, Mercury must have placed a spell on the zipper preventing him from escaping until a certain period of time. Analyzing the situation calmly, he tried to reach for one of the PFPs that Vulcan had taken. Taking extra care to not wake the girls, he managed to reach one of them and carefully brought it near him. He flicked the switch and gamed throughout the night, zipping himself in the sleeping bag. As he was just about to start his game, he then noticed Shiori's innocent face beside him, delicately sleeping beside him. Her warm and gentle breath blew into keima's face, making the capturing god blush a little. Keima dimmed the screen of his PFP, reducing the light emitted.

The next morning was sure to be chaotic and he had to be prepared. Nothing will stop the capturing god, not even the real!

* * *

Finished the 17th chapter that you all have been waiting for. I apologise for unable to update weekly and also if the story does not satisfy you. Thanks to Basjetbal, DragonDriscoll, Microtoa and Kuroyukihime1998 for the beta-edits. I made a poll for the heroines on my profile, please check it out! Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! If you have a suggestion, please include it in you review! It's important to have feedback, so please continue to review! Your feedback will be kindly accepted!


End file.
